There's No Room For Sparks, Show Her Lightening
by Gracie-S
Summary: When you have to go back, you have to even if it means facing the wrath of a hot-headed redneck. Daryl/OC. Rated M for a reason! Will contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all! This is my first fanfiction on this website and I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of The Walking Dead much to my dissatisfaction. I only own my OC's. **

My eyes snapped open at the sound of her crying.

I hadn't slept long. Maybe two, three hours but I rushed over to her, picking her up from the nest of blankets I created. "Hush now baby girl, it'll be alright. Stop your crying now." I whispered gently rocking her backwards and forwards in my arms. She seemed to quieten down but still made small cries, grabbing the air in front of her. I sat down on the floor, undoing my shirt, well his I guess, and letting her suckle just in case she was hungry.

She had been only born a week ago so I was still pretty weak. I hadn't been able to make runs and check perimeters but I guess that's the price you pay for solitude. She seemed to finish up so I burped her like I had seen people do in movie's which seemed to work as she relaxed in my arms. I settled her back down into the nest I made, making sure she was warm. I gave her everything I could, she was more important than I was.

I buttoned up my shirt which was now getting too big for me but it smelt of him which was comforting to me. I looked out the window of the shed I found a few weeks back, at the moment it was home. It was early morning, around 6 so I could see outside just. It was clear still from what I could see so I shut my eyes so I could hopefully get some more sleep until Genevieve woke me up again for more feeding. Then I heard the snap of a branch from outside. I jumped up, my abdomen screaming in pain. I was still extremely sore. I grabbed my side, biting my lip and leaning my other hand on the small workbench. I looked outside again and saw a walker just wondering around absent mindedly. It hadn't heard me yet so I decided to let it pass for now, unless it got closer. I sat back down, my hand on Genevieve's stomach feeling her breath. I prayed the walker would just pass us, biting my lip hard. "Dear god, please." I whispered silently to myself.

There was no such luck in this world.

The walker slammed into the cabin wall stirring Gen. "Hush baby, please stay asleep." I murmured to her kissing her head. Her nose scrunched up and eyes started twitching. Oh no. Her mouth opened in a wail, kicking her small legs out of the blanket I put on her. The walker defiantly heard as it started scratching at the door, groaning loudly for blood. I grabbed Genevieve, wrapping her up in several blankets holding her against my chest. I shuffled across the floor to reach for my gun, but I didn't know how much ammo I had left. I stretched my arm up to get it from the table but I couldn't get it and my body couldn't even lift me up. I was stranded, with my baby screaming in my arms to save her when I couldn't do anything.

I turned my back to the door holding Genevieve tightly against me, singing to her a lullaby to try to drown out some of the groans and bangs. There must have been at least 3 walkers outside now, I could tell with them all smashing against the door and it was only a matter of time before they got in. I shut my eyes tightly, knowing I had to protect my daughter in any way I could. If that meant giving myself over as bait, I would do it. The door opened with a crash as the walkers piled in. I was right, there were three of them. They shuffled towards me as I turned my head. I made up a plan to run, leave Genevieve here so hopefully they would ignore her and come after me. If not I would just let them have me and hoped they would leave her alone as they would have had their fill. I looked back at the small infant in my arms, kissing her head as I was about to leave her when I heard something fall. I turned my head back around and saw two of the walkers were on the floor, arrows sticking out of their skulls. The third suddenly went down right next me, causing me to shuffle into the corner holding Gen as tightly as I could.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two men stepped into the cabin, one holding his gun up to me as he approached. "You bit?" He asked. I was still looking down at my baby, crying on her in the joy she hadn't been hurt. I shook my head inhaling deeply. I saw the guy kneel in front of me, putting the gun put in his holster. "I'm Rick, and this Glenn." He whispered putting his arm over one knee. "Are you alright?" My eyebrows furrowed. Rick? Glenn? I glanced up at his face and my eyes widened. I wrapped my arm not supporting Genevieve around his neck, thanking god it was them. When I retreated he looked confused but then analysed my face. "Katheryn? Is that you?" I nodded and he hugged me this time, Glenn now wondering over to me. "Katie?" Glenn asked, also kneeling down. He saw my face and grabbed me tightly in his arms. "Watch it Glenn you have to mind her." I whispered.

That's when they actually looked down into the pile of blankets I was holding. Rick was the first one to move, inching away the material until seeing a small bald head that turned to look at him as he touched. Rick was in utter shock, standing up leaving Glenn to kneel beside me in silence. "You have a baby Katheryn?" I nodded, letting one of the blankets fall so Genevieve's head was fully exposed. Rick ran his hands through his hair before coming back over to me. "Who's the father Katheryn? " He asked. I didn't respond rubbing her cheek with my finger.

"How old is she?" Glenn asked before Rick made me answer him. "About a week old." I said as Glenn started copying my movements. "You gave birth a week ago?" Rick interrogated as I nodded. "Alone?" Again, I nodded. He sighed, sounding frustrated. "We can't leave her Rick, she's one of us." Glenn stated as if it couldn't be argued. "Do ya guys wanna hurry up in there? I got huntin' to be doin'." Someone outside murmured in a southern drawl. I recognised it immediately. I hugged Gen tighter as Glenn tried to help me stand. I was still pretty weak as Glenn found out as I started to fall making Rick run to my other side. "You're coming back with us." Rick said supporting me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites/follows! It's really appreciated. I have bits and bobs of this already typed up so I hope to update regularly!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters involved. If I did, well. Let's keep that to myself. I only own my OC's. **

I had one arm around Rick's shoulder now whilst Glenn was supporting my waist so I keep hold of my baby. We stepped over the walkers, trying to not trip as I hid Genevieve's eyes from the blood. I knew she would never remember this but I still didn't want her to see anything like this so young. "Daryl, you okay huntin' alone?" Rick asked as we got outside. I didn't look up at him as he came closer to him, still holding a crossbow out towards the woods. "Sure, but why? Who's this?" He asked. "It's Kathryn, she's really weak so we have to get her back to Hershel." Rick answered before I could stop him. "Yeah, and her baby could probably do with some attention too." Glenn added. Oh great, I kept my eyes down kissing he top of my baby's head. "Kathryn?" Rick seemed to nod, still trying to support me.

I knew I had to look up eventually so I took a deep breath and came face to chest with Daryl. With another intake of breath I looked up into his eyes, they were still as blue as I remembered if not brighter. His eyebrows were furrowed, as they always seemed to be when I knew him. He looked down at the bold head in my arms then back up at me. "I'll carry her back." He muttered trying to move Glenn. "Daryl we need you ta hunt. Me and Glenn are more than capable of carrying her back." Daryl bit his lip and nodded moving away from Glenn. "No need to bite ma head off Rick." He stated heading in the opposite direction, crossbow in hand.

I held Genevieve closer, kissing her head as Rick and Glenn help support me as we walked. "Thanks for inviting me back." I whispered, really aware of how slow we were going. "Ain't a problem Kate. You're one of us." Rick said, giving me a reassuring rub on my shoulder. "Have you got enough supplies? You know? For me and her?" I whispered, rubbing my thumb over Gen's blanket. "We got enough, that's nothing you need to worry about right now." I bit my lip, almost crying. These people were treating me like family even when I abandoned them that day on the farm. "Does she have a name yet?" Glenn asked, looking down at my baby. I smiled. "Genevieve." I saw Glenn smile in my peripheral vision. "That's a pretty name." He commented. "Thanks." I returned, trying to make myself walk faster. "The camp is just up ahead alright? You okay to walk?" I bit my lip and nodded.

In all honesty, I felt like I was going to give out any second. "Rick she doesn't look so good, maybe we should carry her?" Rick lifted my head up with his fingers gently, observing my face. "Kathryn, you look really pale. You sure you can walk? It's no trouble to carry you." I shook my head. "I'm fine, please. Just." Then I felt my legs give way. Without their support I tumbled, thankfully being caught by Rick whilst Glenn was going to get the baby. "Right, we're carrying ya. Glenn, carry Genevieve." He nodded, holding his arms out for me. I kissed her head and put her gently into Glenn's arms. Rick lifted me, and then managed to get me into a bridal style position so he could carry me a lot easier. "Keep her sight Glenn." I whispered wrapping my arms around Rick's shoulders. He nodded, holding her gingerly making it obvious he's not held a baby before.

It took at least another 20 minutes before we reached the edge of 'camp'. I glanced around, seeing less people than there was when I left but they all stared as Glenn carried in a mass of blankets and Rick carrying me. "Hershel, we need your help over here." Rick shouted he reached one of the tents. The older man came over to us, unzipping the flap for all of us to file in. Rick laid me down as gently as he could on a sleeping bag as Glenn kept holding Gen. "Check her first, please." I begged as Hershel looked at me. He followed my eye line to Glenn who put the baby in his arms.

He accepted her willingly, unwrapping her from the blankets. She was getting fidgety as he laid her down on the floor. "How old is she?" He asked. "About a week, 8 days." He nodded feeling her chest and carrying out his examination. "Hush now sweetheart." I whispered to her, her hand grabbing my finger. I smiled lightly, hoping that it would stop her fidgeting. "She been crying and feeding?" Hershel asked gently, looking at me. I nodded. "She likes her milk, feeds around every 3, maybe 4 hours." He nodded approvingly. "That's good, well she seems healthy. Perhaps a little skinny but that can't be helped. You did really well." I smiled wider, kissing Genevieve's fingers. "Now, let me check you?" Hershal asked as I nodded. "Glenn will you move…"

"Genevieve." I finished for him. He smiled as Glenn picked her up and started playing with her next to us, always keeping her in my sight. He checked my abdomen as much as he could, finding a particular tender spot on my lower abdomen. "Shit." I hissed. Hershal stopped pressing and lightly felt around it. "It seems you're just sore, which is normal and with no medication it's just escalated and taking longer to heal. You bleeding at all?" He asked quietly so Glenn didn't hear. "A little to start with but not now." He smiled and nodded. "Again normal. You're lucky. I just recommend you take a few days to rest up, sleep and get some food in you." I smiled reaching for his hand. "Thanks Hershal, and I'm sorry for leaving." He smiled and covered my hand with his other one. "Not a problem, just glad to see you breathing." He left the tent as Glenn handed Genevieve back to me. "Hey fidget, stop it. You'll get fed in a minute, stop you're whining." Glenn smiled, ruffling my hair before he left the tent. I kissed her head before putting her back down on the floor. I turned onto my side so I was facing her, resting my hand on her stomach. I hummed softly and soon enough I felt myself drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and followers. I'm glad to see you're all enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or it's characters unfortunately, only my OC's.**

Genevieve's crying eventually woke me up a few hours later. Even though it was more like whining I still stirred, sitting myself up. My stomach ached but at least it wasn't as sharp as before. I picked up Genevieve as she looked around the tent, her blues eyes examining everything around her. She grunted lightly through her whines, making me chuckle. "Hey you, ladies don't grunt. You're way too much like your father." I whispered, undoing my shirt again. I moved my bra so she could feed and watched her. I stroked her head, sighing gently.

I was finally relaxed, and safe.

I shut my eyes until I heard the tent unzip. Unable to cover myself in time I just bent my head down so I couldn't see who it was. The tent zipped back up and I saw a figure go sit in the opposite side of the tent. Just watching us. "You gonna talk to me or do I have ta force ya?" He asked finally. I didn't look up. "I'm a little busy if you hadn't noticed." I replied, moving Genevieve's head slightly. "How old is it?" I forced a small laugh, shaking my head. "_She _is a week old." When Gen stopped suckling I lifted her up so she was facing away from me, rubbing her back until she burped. I put my knees up, resting her against them as I sorted out my shirt.

"That's ma shirt you're wearing." He stated. "So, what's your point?" I retorted quickly. "I forgot you had it." I smiled letting Genevieve take a hold of my fingers. "It's the only thing I had that fit." I finally took his chance to look at him, his eyes just glaring at the small form on my legs intensely. "Is that why ya ran?" He asked meeting my gaze. I shook my head. "I didn't know when I went. I found out about a month or so later." He nodded beginning to bite his thumb. He seemed a lot more open than I remember him being, actually asking me questions rather than just assuming I knew what he wanted to hear. "I wanted to come back you know. I really did."

"Then why didn ya?" He bit back quickly. I bit my lip, still letting Genevieve play with my fingers. "For a few weeks I was fine, but then I found out I was pregnant and I didn't want that kinda strain on the group. So I thought it would be best to stay away, just go at it alone and deal with this." He shook his head and stood up.

"Stop being a freakin martyr." He hissed about to leave the tent.

"I wasn't! I was trying to protect everyone… protect you." I almost shouted but it turned into a whisper. He stopped moving but kept his back to me, the angel wings on his leather vest showing how tense his shoulders were.

"I stayed away to protect you from this. All of you. Imagine if I was in too much pain giving birth and ended up attracting walkers? What if a herd turned up? We would be fucked Daryl! We would all be dead and it would be my fault. She was my responsibility to deal with, and not the groups." He shoulders got tenser as he turned around to face me. "

You may think I'm some stupid redneck but I know just as well as you that she is not just your responsibility alrigh, her father should have come and protected you both." He hissed violently, pointing his finger at me. I gulped as we both knew what he was saying. I took one of my hands away from Genevieve and put it on top of his which immediately softened to my touch.

"He did protect us, he taught me how to be safe." I whispered, bringing his hand to my chest. "You feel that heartbeat, it's still going because you taught me how to sneak around the woods and protect myself." He knelt down in front of me, keeping his hand firmly flat on my chest. "You protected her." I said almost silently looking down at Genevieve who was smiling. He followed my eyes and looked at her, her eyes wide with curiosity.

We stayed like that quietly for a few minutes with him just staring at my baby, eyes bulging at her. I moved his hand with my own to Genevieve's where she grabbed one of his dirty fingers, causing him to shuffle so he was sat next to me. She laughed loudly, pulling it around which I saw made Daryl smile. "She's mine ain't she?" I looked at him as he turned his head to look at me, and I nodded.

He exhaled sharply, still letting Genevieve play with his hand. "I didn't sleep with anyone other than you. I swear." I whispered staring into his eyes. His eyes were the first thing I noticed about him. With his tough exterior, it was hard to notice anything sincere but I could see it. His eyes were a giveaway to how he was feeling. "I believe ya." He murmured quietly now looking at Genevieve.

"Her name's Genevieve, after my mother." He nodded, biting his lip. "That's a real pretty name. A bit girly but still real pretty." I chuckled lightly. "I know it doesn't mean anything in this world anymore but I want her to have your surname. I want her to be a Dixon." I stated before holding my breath. He nodded. "Sounds fine ta me."

I sighed looking away from him; we were back to old Daryl who couldn't show anything. "Can I hold her?" He asked quietly, taking his hand away from her. My eyes followed him as he finally looked at me properly. "Of course." I replied picking Genevieve up gently and laying her Daryl's arms. His strong biceps created a cocoon around her as she played with the trim of his leather vest. He smiled at her as one of her hands touched his face, grabbing at his nose. "Hey there sweetheart, how ya doin?" He asked her as she made random noises, kicking her legs. He did laugh at the movement.

"You're a little ass kicker ain't ya? That's because your daddy is a Dixon, which makes you a Dixon too." I smiled at him trying to keep my space so that he could bond with her. He looked so natural which seemed odd. To me he couldn't really show any emotion but to our baby, he could show love easily. I bit my lip, standing up. "I need some air, why don't you watch her?" I said wobbling slightly. He looked up at me, his eyes narrowed. "You're not strong enough yet, you need more rest." I shook my head. "It's fine Daryl, I won't be gone long I promise." Before he could say another word I was out of the tent and zipping it back up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you're all enjoying reading this drabble. Favourite/Review/Follow!**

**Italics means a flashback. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters, if I did I'd be busy with Daryl :P**

At my movement the group turned around to face me, most were smiles greeting me whilst some were of concern as to why I was on my feet. I smiled weakly at them before walking away from them and their questions. I sat down at the edge of camp nearer the woods taking in the fresh air. I shut my eyes inhaling deeply, enjoying the safety that I felt with people nearby watching over me. I heard someone approach before sitting on the ground next to me.

I opened my eyes and saw Rick, gun in hand looking at me. "He missed ya when you were gone you know? Wouldn't give up until we got overrun." I scoffed slightly bringing my knees to my chest. "I'm not kidding Kate, he would go out for hours until nightfall, even sometimes into the night searching for ya." I ran my hand through my dirty hair, still looking towards the forest. "I'm sorry Rick but I ain't going to forgive him that easily. The things he said to me before I left were just…" I stopped myself, shaking my head so my hair covered my face.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. I have a baby to care for and you have a group who need you." I snapped, wiping a stray tear away. Rick didn't seem to move and just put his arm around me. "It'll be alright Kate, you're part of this group again and at the moment you need me." I rubbed my lips together before looking up at the sky blinking away unwanted tears. He rubbed my shoulder briefly before moving his arm away. "Just, hear him out when he's ready, okay?" I nodded as I heard him get up and move back towards camp. I hugged my knees to chest, wiping my eyes on the dirty denim of my jeans.

After a few moments I had managed to compose myself and walked back towards the group, now their eyes going out of the way to avoid my gaze. Rick must have told them to back off for a while until I was settled which I was thankful for to say the least. I was about to unzip the tent Daryl was in when I heard him talking.

"…ain't that right darlin'? You got a get mama out there who wants everythin' for ya. She ain't gonna be like my mom, and I ain't gonna be like my dad. I swear it. You're gonna have two parents who love ya to death kid, who will always be there for ya no matter what. You ain't gonna end up some stupid hick like me, you're gonna be great like your mom. You're as pretty as she is, did ya know that? I'm going to make it up to ya mama alright? I'm going to be a good guy 'bout this."

I took a deep breath, listening to him talking to Genevieve about me how he was going to make it up to me. I unzipped the tent and walked in, and he was silent still holding her.

"She didn't complain much did she?" He shook his head, not looking up at me and just stared at her face.

"Think she's sleepin' anyways." I sat next to him and looked own at her, brushing my fingers against her cheek. "Yeah, she's asleep. She needed a nap anyways." I stated.

We sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments until Daryl looked at me. "You shoulda come back y'know." He said as if he was my father. I bit my lip.

"If I did would you have wanted her?" He shrugged slightly. "I don't know."

I looked away from him until I felt his hand touching my face. "Bringin something that's innocent into this shitty place ain't something I planned on, but it happened." I nodded. "Wasn't exactly my plan either." I muttered. "You can go now if you want; I can watch her as she sleeps." He took his hand away from my face and sighed. "You ain't gonna forgive me are ya?" I inhaled deeply. "I'm not talking about this right now Daryl." I said firmly, again tears forming in my eyes as I remembered his words to me.

_"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked as I walked into where Daryl was resting up. He quickly covered himself and looked away. "Jesus Daryl it's nothing I haven't seen before." I teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling anyways?" I asked again. "Fine." He grunted in response. I rolled my eyes. Daryl always seemed to act like this. "What happened out there that you would stick an arrow in your side huh?" I sniggered slightly putting my hand on his exposed arm. "I fell after that stupid freaking horse kicked me off." I shook my head, still sniggering lightly. "You're so stupid." I said jokingly. He shook my hand off him violently. "Hey, I didn't mean it."_

_"How do I know that? Ain't I just some stupid hick that runs around after people?" He barked making me jump. "Whoa, hey there Daryl…"_

_"No, I won't just hey there Katheryn, I know that everyone in this group thinks I'm some stupid redneck." He started to yell, turning around to face me. "I always will be. You only used me for something to fuck because Shane turned ya down." _

_My eyes widened at his accusation, it took everything I had not to slap him. _

_"I never wanted to sleep with Shane you dumb fuck, I only wanted you Jesus." I hissed, running a hand through my hair. "You're fucking lyin'" He snapped sitting up. _

_"I've seen the way you look at him, it's like you're undressing him or something. You're just another one of those dumb sluts who just wants a fuck from anyone giving." Before I knew it my hand slapped his cheek which reverberated around the room. "Shut the fuck up Daryl." I hissed. "How dare you call me that? I am not one of the bar sluts wanting to be screwed against the wall of an alley you love so much. I fucking love you!" I screamed without thinking causing me to cover my mouth. _

_He stared at me, holding his cheek. With his other hand he grabbed my wrist hard. "You don't fucking love me Katelyn, don't you fuckin lie to me." He hissed. Through heavy breathing I managed to look at him. His face was stern, nostrils flaring in anger. "I ain't fucking lying to you Daryl."_

_"I don't believe you for a second." He muttered menacingly. "I've seen the way you look at Rick too, you're gonna tell me you ain't fucked him and ruined their family? Is that why Lori avoids you?" I was breathing deeply by this point. "Daryl let me go." I stated as calmly as I possibly could. I could feel him dig into my wrist, knowing it would bruise. "Not until you admit what you did with Rick and Shane." _

_That was it, I lost it. _

_"I haven't done anything with them you stupid redneck, but if that's what you wanna hear, fine! I fucked Shane in his Jeep, and my god was he better than you and Rick, well, you know when we were looking for Sophia earlier, he fucked me against a tree and you know what that was better than anything you could have done to me." I yelled. _

_Then I felt his hand collide with my face. It had so much force he had to let me go as I fell to the floor. I could taste the blood in my mouth as I sat up. He was still sat there, eyes wide with anger. _

_"I ain't nobodies bitch get it? Now get the fuck out." He I stood up, wiping my lip which was now cut due to the ring he wore. "You know what Dixon," I hissed, leaning down so I was face to face with him. _

_"You're no fucking better than your father or brother." He hated that and he grabbed my neck tightly. "I'm a better than both of 'em combined you dumb bitch! I ain't gonna be the pussy no more, so get the fuck away from me. I never want to see you again." He snapped, pushing me back against the cabinet behind me. _

_I winced as I hit it, looking up at him. He was still staring at me, but his eyes weren't as angry as his expression. He looked scared, like a child but right now I didn't care. People started to file in asking what the hell we were doing making so much noise. _

_"Hershel, you might want to check his stitches, he might have strained them." I muttered as I left the room, a few people following me as I stormed outside slamming the door and reaching my tent in record time. "Katelyn, what the hell happened in there?" Carol asked as I left my tent unzipped. "Just piss off Carol would ya?!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. _

_If he wants me gone, I would go. _

_The only man I truly trusted in this fucked up world was gone, and that was it. _

_I shoved shirts and trousers in my bag, finding one of his under a pile of my clothes. I grabbed it roughly, about to rip it to shreds but I stopped myself, tears freely falling onto it as I put it against my face. It smelt like him, the guy I fell in love with. I put it in my bag I put on my jacket as I finished packing up some supplies, slamming the bag onto my bruised back. _

_I clambered out of my tent, looking over to the group around the campfire, obviously thinking it would be best to leave me alone for a while to calm down. With a few unsteady breaths I snuck past them leaving mine and Carol's tent unzipped and ran past the group under the cover of darkness to where I know Rick stored all our weapons. I took my handgun from the pile, shoving it down the back of jeans before covering it with my top as well as some ammo and shoved them in my pocket. I grabbed a large knife I found a few weeks back, keeping it in my hands. I saw Dale was on watch so I ran east where we wasn't looking and kept running, tears falling down my face as I just kept going. I never wanted to stop so I couldn't feel the pain in my heart. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter and don't hate me too much for the huge fight. I also hope you don't find this chapter too much of an anti-climax but it just seemed natural for my character. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD D:**

Before I knew it, Daryl was hand a rag to my face wiping my cheeks dry. I saw Genevieve was on the floor, shuffling around in her sleep. "Stop ya crying." He whispered gently, almost as if I was Genevieve's age. I looked him in the eyes, my breathing hitched evidently from crying. I brought my hand up to his face, feeling his rough, stubbly cheek under my fingertips. "Did you really search for me?" I asked softly, making him avoid my face completely.

"Anyone would've. Rick went as well." I forced him to look at me. "No, Rick told me you used to search alone until nightfall and sometimes after that when it wasn't safe." He didn't respond but just rubbed his thin lips together. "What would you have said if you found me?" I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes in case I didn't like his answer. "I wouldn' have said anything." He whispered. I sighed, knowing that he still thought he was right until he placed his lips on mine.

It was only a soft kiss which was different to our usual kisses. His hand cupped my face as he now knelt in front of me, moving his lips against mine so gently that I could barely feel it. After a few moments, his tongue prodded my bottom lip and as if it was a natural reaction I let him in, my tongue playing with his as things got more intense. My hands were on his neck, fiddling with strands of loose hair and he was holding my face out of what seemed to be desperation. After a few minutes he pulled away, breathing heavily so his chest was rising, reaching mine. After a few moments he spoke. "I would have done that." He said in a breath, obviously still trying to catch it.

I bit my lip, my eyes still shut and my hands still on him. When I finally opened my eyes he was still there. "I'm sorry I hit ya." He murmured as he moved his face towards my neck. He planted small butterfly kisses there. I let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry I slapped you." He stopped kissing me bringing his face up again.

"No, don't you apologise. I freakin' deserved it. I said some awful shit to ya." I rubbed my lips together. "You know I never slept with Rick or Shane right?" He nodded. "I knew that when I asked ya, it's just, when I was by the creek I kept seeing Merle. And he was saying all this stuff about how I was a stupid redneck, the group's bitch and that no one really wanted me around. That you all hated me." I gripped his face tightly in my hands, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "You ain't a stupid redneck." I whispered against his skin.

"I know that, I _knew _that. Then he said stuff like how you were just screwing anything that would give out, and you couldn't actually stand to be around me." I bit my lip, more tears forming in my eyes. "How you were too good for me, you could be with someone with more importance. Who would want some pussy with all these scars when you could have Shane, or Rick." I shook my head. "Daryl, I never wanted Shane or Rick. Never. I never cared about your scars, at all. I just wanted you okay? That's it. I know you're an emotional retard but you were my emotional retard." He smiled slightly, as much as Daryl could. "So, can I stop being all soppy and stuff now?" I chuckled, moving my hands away from him. "You never needed to be, you just needed to trust me." He nodded. "I did, I do." He quickly corrected.

"I'm sorry though, okay?" I nodded once, a small smile on my face. "You're forgiven." I planted a small kiss on his lips and then he settled next to me. We weren't touching but that was normal with Daryl, he wasn't one for showing off his emotions but he did in his own certain way. We both sat there quietly, watching Genevieve as she slept ever so often kicking her legs which made Daryl snigger. We could have been sat there for hours but it still felt like minutes until Carol came into the tent smiling. "We saved you guys some dinner if you're hungry." On cue my stomach rumbled loudly, making me chuckle nervously.

Daryl sniggered as he stood up and clambering out of the tent grabbing his crossbow in the process. He offered me his other hand which I took with a smile. "I need to feed her first and wake her up so she doesn't stay up all night." Daryl nodded, kissing my forehead quickly. "You can feed her out here, we don't mind." Carol offered. I looked at Daryl who shrugged as he left the tent. I smiled at Carol but shook my head. "That's alright, I won't be long I promise." She nodded in understanding before leaving the tent. I picked up Genevieve who finally stirred awake as she was lifted. "Hey there little hummingbird, you were asleep for a while huh?" She grunted at me in response. "Hey now, don't get grouchy with me missy."

I stated, kissing her small forehead. I sat back down on the floor of the tent, undoing my shirt for her and allowed her to suckle. "You're hungry today aren't ya?" After a few minutes of feeding she let go and I burped her before sorting myself out. I kept in my arms as I walked outside, seeing the group gathered around a small fire eating. I smiled at the sight and held Genevieve as I sat down next to Daryl who had evidently saved me a space next to him. He was too engrossed in his food to notice me until I sat Genevieve on my lap facing the group making her grunt and coo.

"Girls shouldn't grunt kid." Daryl said, looking down at her with his mouth pretty much full. I smiled at him and chuckled as Lori handed me some food. "Thanks Lori." I said looking at her. She had a hand on her belly which had expanded in the months I'd been away. I decided it was best not to say anything. I ate silently, trying to ignore everyone's stares at me and the baby. I felt Daryl put a hand on the small of my back which calmed me slightly as Rick spoke up. "So, why the name Genevieve?" I looked at him, my lips forming a small smile as I put down my mess tin.

"My mother was called Genevieve, and I promised her that one day my daughter if I ever had one, would have her name." Everyone seemed to smile, some looking at the fire and some looking at me. "It's a beautiful name." Maggie added from beside Glenn who had is arm around her shoulders. "Thanks."

"And you gave birth on your own?" Beth asked from beside her, earning her nudge and disapproving look from Maggie. "Yeah, I did. I was in the shack Rick, Glenn and Daryl found me when I went into labour. I couldn't move so I had to give birth there." I felt Daryl's hand slip under my shirt so his rough hands were against my bare back as if he was trying to comfort me. "That must have been scary." Beth added. I nodded taking the bottle of water Daryl had by his feet so I could take a sip.

"It was, but I have my beautiful baby girl out of it." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Daryl smile. "Who's the father?" Lori asked from beside Rick. I knew someone would ask eventually but before I could answer Daryl coughed from beside me. "Tha' would be me." He stated. Some people didn't look surprised, like Rick but others like Glenn and Lori looked at me in utter shock. "Jesus Daryl, ain't cha ever heard of a rubber?" T-Dog asked.

He grunted in response, shrugging his shoulders. "Ain't much you can do about it now, she's here ain't she." I rubbed my lips together, still holding Genevieve in sitting position so she could observe. "Well, it's nice to see you two worked everything out." Rick stated to calm down the group. I smiled at him in gratitude, kissing my baby girl on her head. Over the next hour people talked as Carol and Beth collected mess tins to washed tomorrow at a nearby creek whilst the guys sorted out a watch schedule.

"Daryl why don't you take the night off, spend some time with Kate and Genevieve. Plus, we could use you on a run tomorrow before we start looking for somewhere more permanent." Daryl nodded at Rick even though he seemed a little pissed that they were discounting him. He came over to me by the fire and placed his crossbow down, taking Genevieve from me. He lifted her up in the air, making her wail in approval and kept doing so for a few seconds. "You guys should come sleep in my tent." I looked at him almost spitting out the water I was drinking. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you guys should come and sleep with me. Then I can watcha both." He said again glancing at me. "I know you ain't deaf so I don't why I had to repeat myself." I chuckled lightly before quickly returning to back to the situation. "It's okay Daryl; Carol won't mind us in there. I know you like your space and all so…"

"That don't come into it. You're staying in my tent where I can protect ya. Now grab your things 'cause we gotta put this fire out." I bit my lip. There was no real point in arguing with him plus I didn't exactly want to say no. "I don't really have any things, I lost them in the woods when I went into labour and with her so small I couldn't go back and get 'em." He sighed, placing Genevieve in his arms so he could rock her slightly. "Well then, let's just get ya in my tent then." I nodded, following him to his tent furthest away, unzipping it and clambering in.

It was as messy as I remembered, but he seemed slightly embarrassed. "Um sorry, I shoulda cleaned up." I shook my head. "It's fine, honestly." I said, looking down at Genevieve in his arms, who was still wide awake. "I'll make some room for ya if you hold her for a second." I nodded as he gently placed her in my arms, letting me rock and bounce her gently. I saw Daryl move some clothes and blankets around, just so there was enough room for us all to lie down. It took a few minutes but Daryl final nodded so I knelt down next to him on the makeshift bed. Genevieve started reaching up to Daryl as he leant over us, evidently fascinated by his facial hair as she touched it, laughing.

"I'm sorry you had to give birth on ya own, I shoulda been there." I shook my head. "Daryl, you were protective enough without seeing me like that. It's fine, really." I whispered placing Genevieve on the floor, wrapped up in blankets so she didn't shuffle too much. She looked as if she was about to cry but I started humming, holding her hand as Daryl moved to sit next to me. "She likes it when ya hum?" I nodded, still humming to her quietly.

"When my mom weren't drinkin' she used to sing ta me. I used ta love it." I looked at him, a small smile playing appearing on my face.

I moved closer to his face, placing a small kiss on his lips. I was trying to show him I did completely forgive him, even if he wasn't a lovey person. He didn't react and just continued to watch Genevieve as I hummed which seemed to make her drowsy. Finally, after another 30 minutes she seemed to be asleep. I smiled, placing a small kiss on her head and Daryl followed my lead kissing her as well. Daryl then laid down, both hands behind his head. "You gonna lie down or what?" He asked, shutting his eyes.

I sniggered lying down next to him, facing away and not touching him. Then I felt him move slightly so his chest was against my back, his fingers drawing small shapes on my waist and hips. I felt him then move my hair away from my neck and he placed a small kiss there, his facial brushing against my skin making me squirm. I bit lips so I didn't wake up Genevieve. I turned around so I could face him, a playful smile on his features. "You'll wake up her up." I whispered, chuckling quietly. "Not if ya were quiet." He muttered attaching his lips to mine, one hand cupping my face the other on my waist smashing our hips together.

It was hard not to moan into his mouth as I could feel how hard he was against me. I bit his bottom lip to help stifle my moan which made him inhale sharply. He always used to do this if we wanted to fuck so it had to stop. "I can't do anything Daryl, not right now." I sighed into his mouth. He grunted, turning to lie on his back. I rolled my eyes, also lying on my back. "Now you're pissed." I muttered under my breath. "I can't do anythin' right." He murmured in response. "I try and be what you wan', all romantic and shit and you won't budge." I rolled my eyes. "Jesus Daryl, I had a kid, my body needs time to heal before we even think about doing that. It's not like I don't wanna." He rolled his eyes but at least he now turned to face me, still lying on his back.

I smiled at him as I reached down to pull a blanket over us. "Now, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Genevieve will need feeding in a few hours so." I put my head against his chest, placing a kiss against the fabric of his shirt. I missed the warmth he offered me when I was alone so I was glad he didn't push me away. "I'm goin' on a run tomorrow, try and find somewhere safe for the group. And her, I want you guys secure." He looked over at me, and glanced over at Genevieve, giving me a smile as she slept. "G'night." He whispered, moving his head to look at ceiling and shut his eyes. "Night." I replied shutting my eyes, snuggling into his bicep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad you're all enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Favourite/Follow/Review and all that jazz. Thanks!**

**WARNING: This chapter does contain sexual situations, don't read if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of it's characters/sexual objects.**

I sat up a few hours later hearing the small whimpers from next to me. It seems in my sleep I turned towards her, stilling lying on Daryl's arm but his other arm was around my waist, his face nuzzled into my neck. I moved his arm gently and sat up, humming gently as I stroked Genevieve's face so she would stay asleep, even if it was only for a few more minutes. I looked over at Daryl who had moved to lie on his back, still with his eyes shut. I rubbed my lips together looking over his body which made me shiver. I was aware how shallow it sounded but his body felt amazing against mine.

I still felt bad about how I had to blow him off last night so I checked that Genevieve was still asleep and clambered under the blanket. I straddled his legs so I could gingerly undo his trousers, hoping not to wake him. I pulled them down slightly which made him stir so I stopped for a few minutes. After he settled again, I managed to get his trousers down along with his boxers. I pulled the blanket over my head so I was hidden and began to kiss down his abdomen, leaving small bite marks as he began to stir more. I stopped for a moment and took him in my hand, stroking him up and down until it was erect in my hand.

I could hear him groaning slightly but when I lifted up the blanket he was still asleep. I licked my lips together and put him in my mouth, moving my lips up and down his erection as much as I could slowly, just how he liked. I heard him groan slightly which made me smile. I finally managed after a few more motions to fit him completely in mouth, swallowing past my gag reflex. I sucked gently, keeping him completely in my mouth. That's when the blanket was lifted up, exposing me completely. I looked up at him as he was starting to sit up, his eyes wide. I took him out of my mouth putting a finger to lips and glanced over at Genevieve who was still asleep. I quickly put him back in my mouth, my tongue playing with the sensitive skin as he had to lie back down.

I could hear his breathing hitch as I started moving my mouth quicker, using one of my hands to scratch across his stomach making him groan slightly. His hand went into my hair as he got closer. I took him out briefly, moving my hair out of my face so he could see me, keeping eye contact at all times as I managed to fit the entirety of him in my mouth which set him off. His hips thrust up slightly as he came, his hand holding my head in place. After a few moments, he let my head go so I could sit up still straddling his legs. "Consider that an apology for giving you blue balls last night." I whispered grabbing a bottle of water from beside his feet. I took a small swing as he still lay there, catching his breath.

I smiled slightly, getting off him so I could resume my place lying next to him until Genevieve woke up. I shut my eyes, facing away from him which only lasted a few moments as he turned me onto my back with his body overpowering mine on top of me. His breathing was hard and heavy as he kissed me roughly, his tongue knowing exactly where to hit in my mouth to make me squirm. He was hard again, I could feel it through my jeans, the contact making me want to scream. One of his hands undid the button and zipper to my jeans, his hand slipping into my underwear about to touch me when Genevieve began to cry from next to us.

We stopped kissing and Daryl sighed. "Little thing is kicking my ass." He murmured as he got off of me so I could take her. I picked her up, rocking her gently so she didn't wake the others or attract walkers. "You finally hungry huh?" I asked as I undid my shirt and moved my bra away so she could suckle. My back was facing Daryl who was again lying down on his back. "Will she go back to sleep?" He asked. I shrugged. "Probably, but won't know for sure for a while." I answered, adjusting her slightly in my arms. "I might head down to the creek today, give myself a bath. Maybe even her?"

"If you wait for me to get back I can take ya." He answered. "I need stuff to make bolts with anyways." I nodded. "I can go with Carol and Lori, they were headin' down too."

"Do whatever you want." He said shuffling around behind me. "But I would prefer if ya waited 'til I got back so I can give her some stuff from town." I could sense he was trying hard to be more couple-ish with me because the Daryl before wouldn't compromise on anything if it meant me being out of his sight. I chuckled lightly as Genevieve stopped feeding. "Can you burp her as I get sorted?" I asked, lifting her up. Daryl moved around to my side and took, resting her over his shoulder until burped. He kept hold her until I turned around to face him again. He was now lying down with Genevieve on his chest so they were facing each other, her hands touching his face. "Would you really feel better if I waited?" I asked lying down next to him. "I just wanna protect ya both, with Lori being pregnant and Carol not exactly being the strongest of us I don't feel right letting you go down there."

"So Lori is pregnant?" He nodded. "Yeah, must be about 7, maybe 8 months. That's why Rick is determined to find somewhere for us to stay more permanently." He kissed Genevieve's small hand as it reached his mouth. "There's a prison a few miles west of here that Rick wants to check out. That should have enough room for all of us. And it's protected." He said, turning his face to meet mine. I smiled slightly, one of my hands reaching to touch his cheek. "I'll wait for ya to come back, okay?" He nodded as our tent was unzipped, Glenn appearing in the small specks dawn. "Hey, we're getting ready to head out." I sat up, taking Genevieve from Daryl's chest so he could stand up.

He grabbed his crossbow and strapped it to his back as well as gathering a quiver full of arrows. "Take care of yourself, and don't get bit alright?" He chuckled, squatting down to stroke my hair out of my face. He placed a small kiss on Genevieve's head before placing one on my lips. "Have faith woman, I'll be back before ya know it." I sniggered as he walked out of the tent, zipping up as he did so. "Daddy's so silly huh?" I said to Genevieve as she rested against my chest. I stayed in the tent for a few more hours, playing with Genevieve as well as changing her. Luckily, Daryl asked Rick yesterday over dinner when I was feeding her to borrow some supplies they had already gathered for Lori. I didn't really have any grows apart from the one I kept her in but with the Georgian summer, there really wasn't much of a point.

I walked out of the tent when I heard Lori talking to Carol about chores, Genevieve pulling at my hair as she looked around her. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" asked Carol as she saw me. "Pretty good thanks, it's nice to have some security again." Genevieve began fidgeting in my arms, making me move her so he could face Carol and Lori. "She is gorgeous." Carol said kneeling down slightly to look at her. "You can hold her, if you want?" She smiled at my invitation, taking her gently from me. Since I didn't see Sophia around, I assumed we had lost her. We spent days looking for her, but I left before I really found out what happened. "She looks an awful lot like Daryl." She stated, taking in her face completely. I chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she does. It's quite adorable." Carol nodded in agreement, bouncing her slightly in her arms. "I hear you're expecting Lori?" I asked, acknowledging her. She put her hand on her stomach. "Yeah, not exactly the smartest move but you know."

"Yeah, I do." We both shared a small chuckle. To begin with, we didn't really see eye to eye because Rick and I got on extremely well. We would be able to joke around with each other, be friendly as well as be serious. I guess Lori was jealous how I always got to on runs when she had to stay behind with Carol and do the domestics. There was also the fact I walked in on her screwing around with Shane. "I'm glad we found you again." Lori eventually said. "We were all so worried when we discovered you were gone." I gave her an apologetic smile. "I was an idiot, and upset and I guess hormonal so rash decisions were made but I'm glad to find you guys again too." We smiled to each other as Carol handed Genevieve back to me. "We're headin' down to the creek if you wanna join us?" Carol invited, grabbing a pile of clothes. "That's alright, Daryl wants to take me down when he gets back." They both nodded and began their walk with T-Dog joining them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slight delay in updates, work and university were destroying me but here we are!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS, READ AT YOUR DIGRESSION.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of it's characters. **

For the rest of the morning, I sat around with Carl who was telling me stories about how well he can shoot now. I bouncing Genevieve up and down on my knee as he was re-enacting shooting a squirrel when I felt two hands cover my eyes. I could recognise them straight away. "Dixon get your dirty freakin' hands off me." I could him chuckle as he sat next to me. "Glad to see you didn't get bit. Aren't you happy daddy didn't get bit?" I asked Genevieve who seemed to laugh as I lifted her up higher before Daryl took her.

"I got you some stuff, clothes and shit as well as stuff for her." I smiled in appreciation. "Now I can finally have that shirt back." I shook my head, sniggering to myself. "Whatever." I said holding my hands up. "I'm going to grab the stuff you got and head down to the creek." I stood up, running my hands through my hair. "Did you say you were headin' to the lake?" I heard Maggie ask. I turned back around and nodded. "Mind if me and Glenn join ya? I could do with washing some clothes." I nodded, "No need to ask Maggie, 'course you can." I went into the tent and sure enough there was a small pile of things. I grabbed pretty much all of it and stumbled out again seeing Glenn and Maggie waiting by Daryl who was still hold Gen. The walk to the creek was quiet but sometimes I guess it was nice just to absorb some peace in this world. It was the little things that kept you sane enough to battle the dead trying to eat you.

"You like the water huh?" I cooed at Genevieve as I laid her in a very shallow part of the creek. I washed the cool water over head being extremely gentle as well as teaching her how to splash. She seemed to like touching it, watching it make small ripples around her. About 100 feet away were Glenn and Maggie washing their clothes as best we could in this situation and Daryl had wondered off to hunt and collect stuff to make more bolts with. I guess he felt safe with Glenn around. I took Genevieve out of the water, drying her down before putting her in a grow Daryl had brought back. I'm sure it was for boys but beggars can't be choosers and it must be said she looked adorable. It was a pale blue which instantly matched the colour of her eyes as well as accenting her pale skin. I dipped my feet in the water as I balanced her against my knees. "We're headin' back." Maggie said as she approached me. I smiled. "Alright."

"We can take her if you want to wash and stuff?" Glenn suggested earning a smile from Maggie. "That'd be great, she'll get grouchy soon." I lifted her up putting her Maggie's arms. "God, she is a female Daryl." I sniggered at the comment as they walked off back to camp leaving me alone. I inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh air and enjoying the quiet surroundings. I started taking off my clothes, folding them and putting them on the edge of the lake before slowly walking in.

It was a refreshing cold temperature which initially made me shiver but I quickly grew accustomed to it. I undid my ponytail, letting my hair flow as freely as it could before dunking myself underwater. I came back up, feeling all the sweat and grime fall off me. I started humming quietly to myself, shutting my eyes until I felt arms wrap around me. I stood still, almost petrified until I heard his voice ring through my ear. "You shouldn't be out here alone." His lips almost tickled my earlobe. I rubbed my lips together. "I'm not, you see, there's this guy and he watches over me. He went to hunt and he'll back soon so you better clear off." He sniggered placing a kiss on my shoulder.

I turned around to face him, his face covered in more dirt then I realised and his shoulders glistening slightly in the afternoon sun. "God, you're filthy." I muttered causing him to slightly raise his eyebrow. "Sorry, had to chase some squirrels. Can't help the fact the forest has dirt in it." I chuckled. "Well, you better wash it all off." Before he could respond I pulled him underwater with me. I kept my eyes shut until we can back up for air and his face defiantly seemed cleaner. "There we are." I whispered putting a hand on his rough cheek. He gave me a slight smile, wrapping his arms tighter around me making our bare chests touch. My breath caught in my throat and without notice he kissed me, hard. His tongue snaked into my mouth playing with mine, his thin lips pushed against mine so hard I thought they'd bruise. His hands were grabbing my bare hips roughly, his fingers digging into the fleshy skin making me moan against him.

My hands were on his neck, my nails sometimes dragging across the skin making him grunt in approval. He suddenly moved his lips down my jaw to my neck, sucking hard making me hold onto him for dear life as my body went limp. "Jesus fucking Christ Daryl." I whimpered as bit down on my skin. His laugh vibrated as he didn't stop moving his lips across my neck. I felt his hands make their way to my thighs, lifting me so we were now face to face. My breathing was extremely heavy and his wasn't that light either. I quickly grabbed him for a kiss as he wadded us through the water until my back met with some form of rock that was towards the shallower part of the lake.

My body, now completely exposed due to the lack of water shivered as he trapped me in front of him. His fingertips danced over my goose bumped skin, his eyes following them further down until he reached the tops of my thighs. My breathing hitched, almost stopping completely. His face went next to mine so his lips were right by my ear.

"Do you want me to fuck ya?" He hissed in my ear.

I could only manage a whimper and I could him snigger slightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Even though my body should be recovering, whenever Daryl went into primal mode, my body just took over any logic I had. I grabbed his face, pulling him into my lips for a rough kiss as his hands pulled my hips to grind with his. I shivered as I felt him against my inner thigh, my body yearning for him to just get inside me. My wish was quickly granted as he pushed himself inside, at a torturously slow pace. I had stop kissing him as my back arched. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his back, my nails digging in slightly as he completely filled me. He stayed there for a few moments until I met his lips again in a rushed kiss.

He pulled himself out, and then drove himself back in exerting a squeal from me. "You like that don't cha?" He pulled out and quickly slid back in, almost bruising my hips from the force causing me to moan out loud, my eyes snapping open. "Oh my god!" He smiled at my response and continued to pound into, hard and rough just like we used to. I couldn't stop myself spilling out his name, curse words and screams. Daryl was close; I could feel it as I tightened my legs around him forcing him closer. He took it all in his stride until he started slowly down, using a hand a force me to look at him. "Keep your eyes open."

I did as he said, my eyes never leaving his ice blue ones as he started slowly down, becoming gentler. More loving. He rested his forehead against mine, still keeping complete eye contact with me. With the slower movement, my body was being driven mad. I used to the rough with Daryl, but this just turned me on more and I could feel myself getting so close. "I'm gonna… Daryl, I can't, Daryl…" I moaned quietly, making him smile.

He kept foreheads together as my orgasm came tumbling down over me, making me want to arch my back but Daryl kept me still, watching my face even though I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then I felt his hand over me, rubbing gently over the small bud almost making me cum again straight away as he was still ever so slowly thrusting into me. As I came again, I managed to keep my eyes open, my pupils only focusing on his. As my body convulsed I felt him cum too. I grabbed him in a kiss as he became sloppy with his moves until he stopped completely. Our breathing was heavy and thick as we kept ourselves in that position, our foreheads resting on each other's. I could feel the sweat making my hair stick to my head as well as Daryl's as we both still tried to catch our breath.

As he pulled out, I felt extremely empty but I began planting small kisses all over his face. His forehead, his cheeks, his eye lids, his nose and finally his lips. It was soft and gentle as he lifted me up and carried me back out into the cool water. He dropped my legs when we got deep enough and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Now you're real dirty." I chuckled lightly before dunking myself underwater.


	8. Chapter 8

**Since The Walking Dead is back tonight I though I would update! I'm glad you're all enjoying it and thank you so much for the reviews and favourites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of it characters. **

After we both finally cleaned up, as well as managing to wash my hair and shave my legs we headed back up to camp. I still kept on Daryl's shirt but changed into a pair of shorts he found in town to keep myself cool in this humid Georgian air. I kept wet hair down, allowing the small breeze to dry it and felt more relaxed as we reached camp. It was pretty much evening by the time we got back so everyone sniggered as we walked past them. I guess everyone could tell what we were doing. I sighed and saw Carol holding Genevieve, bouncing her up and down on her knee.

"Hey Carol, thanks for watching her." She smiled, "Not a problem, she's as good as gold, even though she could probably use a feed." I nodded in agreement, taking her from Carol's arms. "You hungry huh?" I asked her, resting her gently in my arms. I saw Daryl next to me put down his crossbow before shuffling off his leather vest. "Here, you can cover yourself up." He offered, making me smile. "Thanks." He smiled weakly in response, taking a seat on the ground. I took a seat next to Carol, resting Genevieve on my knees until I managed to arrange myself in such a way that I could feed her and cover myself up with the help of Daryl's leather.

I could feel people avidly trying to avoid looking at me, which in turn made me feel extremely awkward. The only person that really spoke to me was Carol who just asked if I was hungry. Daryl seemed extremely awkward watching me feed her, maybe it was because I was around other people but he looked at me like I was his cub, waiting to pounce on anything that even came near me. It felt weird but sometimes with Daryl you had to accept what he could give.

After I fed her I put inside our tent so she could sleep, spending a couple of minutes humming to her softly as the group started to eat. I rubbed her stomach, placing a small kiss on her head as her breathing became slower. "Goodnight sweetheart." I whispered gently, pulling a blanket over her body, making sure the barrier around her made of clothes were secure before leaving the tent. I zipped it up before making my way to sit next to Lori who was eating on of Daryl's catches of rabbit. Beth offered me a plate which I gladly took, eating slowly and enjoying the solid food. Daryl was sat opposite me, just watching me eat until Carol took all the mesh tins back so they could be washed tomorrow. I rubbed my arms, shivering slightly as I moved to sit slightly closer to the fire. It was only a small ember by now so we couldn't be seen from a distance.

"I remember when Shane yelled at Ed for putting an extra log on the fire back by Atlanta." Carol said blankly, staring at the fire. We all looked at her as she wiped her eye. We had lost Ed a while ago when Walkers attacked our camp before the CDC. Even though her husband was a complete asshole, he was still her husband after all so losing him must have been hard. "I'm sorry about Ed, Carol." I whispered. She smiled weakly in response.

"And I'm sorry about Sophia."

She almost choked on her breath, almost like she was about to cry. "Thank you Kathryn. I'm just glad you never had to see her like _that_." She hissed, her knuckles becoming white as her hand formed into a fist. I bit my lip avoid her eyes. I wasn't aware she had turned and now felt awful about bringing her up. "I'm glad Dale never had to turn." I heard Rick say, putting one arm around Lori. I looked at him, slightly scared. "What happened to Dale?" I had noticed he was gone already but I didn't want to upset anyone by bringing him up. "A walker got him before we left the farm. Daryl shot him before he could turn." Rick answered, looking over at Daryl.

He avoided my gaze, holding his crossbow tightly. "I'm goin' on watch." He muttered, waling over to the edge of camp near the forest, reliving Glenn from duty for a few hours. "The farm got overrun after that, we lost Patricia, Jimmy, Andrea and… Shane." Rick added, gulping before he said Shane's name. I rubbed my lips together, offering him an apologetic look. "Sorry Rick." He smiled weakly, "Thanks Kathryn." After a few minutes of silence over camp, most people headed off to sleep. Rick put the fire out, leaving us in the dark. "You better head to bed." Rick suggested. "Daryl told me about the prison." I stated quickly. "Is it safe enough?" I heard him sigh before he sat next to me. "I don't know, it'll need clearing out and I can't put Lori, Carl, you, Genevieve or anyone at risk. This group can't afford to lose anyone else."

"Why don't take a few of us to clear it out, or at least most of it?" I could just about see him shake his head. "We don't have enough people who could help. With me, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie the only people who can really fight I don't want to risk it there's too many." I shook my head. "I can fight them Rick, I can help." He scoffed at me. "You really think Daryl would even let you?" I shrugged. "Daryl doesn't exactly control everything I do you know?"

"But you have a kid now; you have a responsibility to her to keep yourself safe."

"And the prison might be the way I can keep that promise Rick." I retorted back quickly. He sighed. "I don't know if I feel comfortable taking you in there when we don't know how bad it is." I rolled my eyes. "And Daryl won't want you near that place. Not until he himself has cleaned it out completely." I had to snigger. "You're right." I could hear him chuckle too. "But just remember I know how to fight 'em okay?" I could just about see him nod. "I better get to bed; make sure Genevieve doesn't wake up."

"Alrigh'." I smiled at him briefly, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "G'night Rick." I could only see him nod his head in response as he too headed to the tent he shared with Carl and Lori. I unzipped my own tent, seeing Genevieve still asleep. I tip toed around her to lie down on the floor, my head hitting the make shift pillow made up of jackets. I shut my eyes, turning to face Genevieve before shutting my eyes. "Mommy's gonna protect ya baby. No matter what. You're gonna be safe." I whispered softly as my body gave way to the sleep it had obviously been craving.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It must have been a few hours later when I felt Daryl lie down next to me, his back facing mine. I opened my eyes briefly, inhaling the cold air deeply. "Sorry ta wake ya." He muttered quietly. I smiled slightly, turning my body around to face him. "Gen will be up soon anyways, I might as well just be awake." I heard him snigger, still not turning around to face me. "Dale would have loved her. And Sophia." He took in a sharp breath. "Sure they would have." I rubbed my lips together, bring up my hand to touch his tense shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you had to shot Dale?" He still didn't turn around to face me. "I didn't wanna upset ya. You were friends."

"And Sophia, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." His body tensed more. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Daryl, please talk to me." I begged, pretty much pushing his body down so he was lying on his back. "Please." He bit his thin bottom lip. "She turned, she was in the barn with a load of other walkers, and Rick shot her. End of story." I put my hand on his chest, followed my cheek. "But you looked for days, and I didn't help by running off." He shrugged underneath me. "Didn't matter anyways, she was dead before you ran off." I put my chin on my hand so I could see his face. In the dark I couldn't see much but I could make out certain features. "You don't know that. Because I ran off, you were looking for two people. You might have saved her if I had been there helping." I whispered. I felt a hand on the small of my back. "Maybe, but we don' know tha'. I doub' it anyways." I smiled blankly at him, before putting my cheek back on his chest. "I offered Rick to help you guys clean out the prison." That's when he sat right up, almost knocking me into Genevieve. "And he better had fuckin' said no."

"Pretty much, but I convinced him to reconsider." His eyes widened in anger, he grabbed both of my arms tightly in his hands. "You ain't fuckin' doin' anything reckless like tha' understand?" He hissed as loudly as he could without waking Genevieve. "Daryl I want to help! I want give her the safest home I possibly can in this world and if that means helping you guys clear out a few walkers that means I'm gonna do it." I whispered harshly, but sometimes fighting with Daryl was impossible as fighting fire with fire with him always ended badly. "Please don't fight me on this." I pleaded. He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. "You ain't comin' to that goddamned prison until I've cleared it out." I rubbed my lips together, putting my hands on his face. "I just want to help." He shrugged me off. "You can help by keepin' your ass out of danger."

"What if you get hurt or worse bit and someone couldn't save ya? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Rick won' let tha happen and you know it. Now go back ta sleep. I'm not arguin this with ya." He lay back down, facing the tent wall. I sighed in frustration and lay back down as well, facing away from him. I shut my eyes tightly in anger. "I'm helping you clear out that prison." I stated, keeping my eyes shut. I didn't get a response, but I knew he wasn't asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews and favourites! **

**I hope the episode of TWD on Sunday didn't hurt too many people! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of it's characters.**

I only managed to sleep for about another hour until Genevieve woke me up. She started crying, almost wailing. I quickly sat up, bringing her to my chest. "Hey now, shush. Come on little hummingbird." I whispered tiredly. She didn't quieten down and continued to cry. "Hang on there I'll feed if you wait for two minutes." I hummed to her as I balanced her against my legs. I unbuttoned my shirt and sorted myself out to feed her. She started to scream which eventually stirred Daryl. I shushed her quickly before letting her feed which seemed to please her enough. "She has a set of lungs on her." I heard Daryl groan.

"I'm aware." I muttered in response.

"She can't cry like tha', it'll just attract walkers." I rolled my eyes. "She's a baby Daryl, she doesn't know anything else to do but cry, poop and eat. She can't help it." I snapped. After she had finished feeding, she was quieter but still whining and grunting. I quickly burped her before trying to rock her while humming. Nothing seemed to work and she looked like she was about to cry again. "For fucks sake Kate, just hand her over." I quickly put her in Daryl's arms and watched as he too was humming rocking her gently back and forth. With one hand he put a finger in her palm, allowing her to grip it tightly.

"I thin' she's cold." I rubbed my lips together, grabbing one of her blankets from beside me. I sat next to Daryl, leaning against the thin nylon of the tent and covering all three of us with the blanket. I watched her as her whines just became small whimpers until she seemed to fall back to sleep. "How'd know that?" I asked in a whisper, not really wanting to wake her up again. "I guessed, obviously." I let out a small laugh, leaning my head in my hands. "Do you think she attracted any walkers?" He shook his head, "We would have heard 'em by now." I nodded, running my hands through my hair.

The silence we sat in was awkward, ignoring the giant elephant in the room. "Thanks for settling her." He shrugged, still holding onto her. "You're still pissed about the prison thing." I stated in a hushed voice, sighing. "We ain't talkin' 'bout this." He hissed. "I can kill them Daryl, do you not trust me or something?" He didn't respond. "Are you serious? You don't trust me?" Again, no response. "Rick trusts me, hell, this whole group trusts me." I hissed, trying not to wake Genevieve. "Rick ain't gettin' involved. You ain't goin'." I wanted to scream at him. "You know you don't have to do this whole macho man thing, I'm over it. I can take down walkers just as well as you can."

"It ain't 'bout the walkers." He hissed, starting to rock Genevieve as she began to stir again. "Can't you just do as I say? Ain't that what girls I mean' ta do?" I rolled my eyes, my knuckles turning white as my hands formed a fist. "This isn't the 50's anymore; I can do whatever I want. You don't control me." I snapped quietly. "Good lord Kate, I ain't tryin' ta control ya." He seemed to take a deep breath. He whispered something under his breath which I couldn't hear. "What was that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Forge' 'bout it and go back ta sleep will ya?" He shuts his eyes, holding Genevieve tightly in his arms. If I hadn't been pissed with him, I would have loved this moment."I'm not dropping this. What did you say?" I asked again harshly. "You'll wake her up, jus' leave it." He muttered. I was too frustrated to even stay in that tent. I shuffled my way out from under blanket. "Where you goin'?" I exhaled sharply. "Just go back to sleep."

I had stormed out of the tent and walked towards where I saw T-Dog on watch. "Hey, I'll take over if you want some sleep?" He shrugged. "Ya alright girl. Plus, Dixon would kick my ass if I let you." I rolled my eyes. "Daryl doesn't always have to give me permission you know?" He sniggered under his breath. "I know, but I still want to live through the night." I sat down next to him as he yawned. "Go catch an hours rest if you want."

"You're not going to give up are ya?" I shook my head and smiled when he put a rifle in my hand. "You have one hour. Then I'm coming back." I nodded assertively and watched him wonder of to his tent. I took a few deep breaths, allowing myself to calm down. I was so confused why Daryl wouldn't let me help them. There were times when I didn't want to let Daryl out of my sight, just because I wanted him to be safe. If we were both there we could watch each other, then we could give Genevieve a stable home for a while, but he just couldn't seem understand that. Part of me knew that he just wanted to protect me, but sometimes it was just too much.

Then there was Genevieve, my beautiful baby girl I would do anything to defend. I wanted her to grow up with a father, like I hadn't through most of my life. I heard about him when he was dead and buried. I needed to protect her; I needed to protect him just like he had always done for me.

_I screamed when I first saw them; my mom, stepdad, sister all lying there on the ground. In my 26 years of existence and 4 years of medical training I'd never seen so much blood. My tears came out in ugly sobs, horrible and loud making me short of breath. I leant against a wall, covering my mouth as I cried. It took a few minutes before I realised what had happened. _

_We were on vacation in the woods when the reports came through of the dead coming back and eating the living. My sobbing made me throw up on the floor, my stomach already empty from the lack of food I'd had that day. I wiped my mouth, taking deep calming breaths as I managed to get myself on my feet. With a few unsteady breaths I walked out the room and stumbled around the cabin. I found an old small backpack and stuffed it full of non-perishable foods then ran upstairs shoving any sensible clothes and toiletries I could into my bag. _

_I grabbed my jacket, dragged my hair into a ponytail and slammed my backpack onto my back. I tied up some old boots I found before deciding that going out alone would probably mean I would need some form of weapon. I felt awkward invading my mom's room to go through my step-dad's stuff, even though I knew they were dead. I rifled through the draws until I found my step-dad's handgun. Next to it I found a few rounds of ammo. I didn't know how to shoot but hey, there's no time like the present to learn. I shoved it between my shorts and skin on my hip making me shiver at the touch of metal. I shoved the ammo in my pockets before standing up, examining myself in the mirror. I gulped when I realised what I had to do. _

_I had to survive. _

_I stormed out the bedroom and downstairs, stopping in my tracks when I could hear low groans coming from the room my family was in. My breath hitched as I turned to face the shut door, turning the doorknob slowly as well as using my other hand to grab the gun I had taken. As the door slowly opened I could see my mom, or what was my mom kneeling over my sister's body. "Mom?" I whispered. Her face turned to me and I almost threw up again. Her skin was a disgusting shade of grey, her eyes clouded over and blood all over her mouth. She roared at me, beginning to stand up. I screamed and ran out of the front door, my feet slamming against the hard ground the forest offered. _

_I couldn't breathe properly through my tears as I hid behind a random tree, my chest heaving from the exercise. "Please god, please." I whimpered, grasping tightly at the gun in my hand. I looked around the trunk of the tree, seeing my family stumble in my direction. I knew had to continue running, I had no choice. At my movements they saw me again, following me as I just sped in any direction until I tripped over something, causing me to land on my front. My leg seared in pain as I tried to push myself up again, but I only managed to turn myself over. My leg was bleeding pretty heavily. "Fucking shit." I hissed. _

_I ripped on the material off of the bottom of my shirt, wrapping it up as tightly as I could. My hands were covered in blood, shaking as I tried to catch my breath. I heard a low groan come quickly as I looked up. I screamed again as my mother's body attacked me, trying to bite me. In my fall I had dropped my gun. "Help! Please! Someone!" I yelled, seeing my sister and step-dad also approach me. That's when I saw them both get knocked down in quick succession then my mother get knocked off of me, an arrow striking her head. I finally exhaled, my body wanting me to cry. I felt someone lift me up. "You ain't bit are ya?" I shook my head, my breathing slowly returning to normal pace. "I cut my leg pretty bad but other than that."_

_"Well you ruined ma hunt so I better jus' take ya back to get looked over." I finally looked up at him. He looked like a redneck, but his eyes were warm. He had a small amount of facial hair on his chin and a crossbow in his other hand. "Sorry." He shrugged, grabbing my waist tightly as he could and began walking me back. "I'm Kate by the way."_

_"Daryl."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the favourites and reviews, it really means a lot to me. **

**Sorry for this chapter being slightly short, but I hope y'all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD, that belongs to Robert Kirkman.**

I traced the small scar on my leg for a few moments, thinking about how naïve I had been back then. I was surprised to even last a week on my own when I was pregnant because I had always had Daryl there to protect me, it was like I was his burden and he made that clear. He had always tried to watch over me, never wanting me out of his sight. "Ya know bein' on watch means you actually have ta watch." I jumped at his voice, knowing better now than to scream. "Fuck me Daryl, don't sneak up on me."

He didn't say anything I just sat next to me, crossbow balanced against his knee. We were quiet for a few minutes, until I sighed. "Why don't you want me to come with ya to the prison?" I whispered gently. He seemed to inhale sharply. "Please, you have to tell me." I pleaded quietly, turning my upper body to face him. "I ain't takin' ya because Genevieve is always gonna need her momma." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the woods. "And she's always gonna need her daddy too." I whispered, putting my hand on his arm. "I grew up without mine, I only knew him when he was dead. I never want her to live like that." He shifted slightly so my hand moved off of him.

"And I grew up withou' my mom." He muttered under his breath; bring his hand up to his mouth to chew on the side of his thumb. A favourite nervous habit of his. I gulped, retreating my hand back so it could join my other one hugging my knees to my chest. "She died when I wa' seven. Fell asleep drunk with a cigarette, burnt herself up in smoke." I rubbed my lips together. "I'm sorry Daryl." He shrugged it off, still nibbling at his thumb. "It wa' gonna happen. Alcoholic 'n all that. It were my dad's fault though, but whatever." I drew small circles on my knees, looking straight out at the forest. "My dad was a peace worker out in Thailand, I only knew him for a few weeks before he died out there. You know, that boxing day tsumai in 2004." He nodded once, before exhaling slightly. "Sorry." I shrugged. "Don't matter I guess."

"I can't lose ya again Kate." He whispered very softly and extremely quickly, I almost didn't hear it. I again turned my body to face him. "You can't lose me?" I questioned, he gave me no response. "Daryl you never lost me." I tried putting my hand back on him but he violently shrugged it off. "Ya ran off Kate, ran away. Not even leavin' me a note. I thought you had fuckin' died alrigh'? I can't be responsible for letting ya go off being brave and if ya get hurt it'll be on me, and I can' even begin t' imagine you actually dead alrigh'?" I rubbed my lips together, looking down at the floor and moving my hand away from him. "I left because you asked me to." I whispered quietly. "You told me you didn't want to see me again so I went. You fucking hit me Daryl."

"Don't ya think I'm aware of tha'." He hissed loudly. "I've never hit a girl in my entire life 'cause I've seen Merle, my father and every guy I saw was hittin' his woman. I never wanted ta hit ya and I knew after you left ya weren't comin' back. I lost cha, and it was my fault. I can't risk ya leavin' again." I exhaled, trying to hold back threatening tears. "I forgive you for what happened, okay? I've already said that. You have to forgive yourself." I replied, holding the rifle closer to me. "You're never going to lose me; you're stuck with me until the day I die." I heard him snigger slightly. "That's why ya ain't coming into tha' prison until we've cleared it out." I inhaled deeply, exhaling as a sigh. "You really that scared about me getting hurt and not being there for Genevieve?" He nodded once, making nod as well. "Okay, I won't go into the prison."

He seemed to exhale in relief, his body becoming a lot less tense. "But, if Rick comes up to me saying he needs back up or if any one of ya need help I will be there." His body tensed again slightly, but less than it had been. I shuffled slightly closer to him so our shoulders were touching. I nudged him and he nudged me back. "Agreed?" He didn't respond, biting his thumb again. "Come on, I compromised so much." I whined, seeing a small smile on his face. "Alrigh', calm down." He murmured, putting an arm around my shoulder. "And I swear to god if you die or get hurt, you will feel me kicking your butt in heaven." He sniggered into my hair, placing a small kiss on my temple. "Now, you go back to bed and I'll watch for a while. Genevieve's gonna miss her dad." He nuzzled his nose against the side of my head, keeping me tightly against him. "I'm gonna go get T-Dog. Then I want you in tha' tent alrigh'?" I nodded, feeling cold he left my side and wandered back to the tent.

T-Dog came by quickly, offering his hand. "Get back to sleep before Dixon kicks my ass." I sniggered, taking his hand to stand up. I handed him back the rifle and smiled. "Thanks T-Dog." He just nodded once before holding his rifle tightly, observing the forest. I quietly snuck back to my tent, seeing Daryl lying on his back; eyes open just kicking his foot ever so often which was crossed over his other leg. I sniggered, zipping up the tent and sliding next to him, being careful not to wake Genevieve. I shut my eyes hearing as well as sensing Daryl clamber on top of me. "Not while she's here." I muttered, smiling gently. I heard a small laugh before lips were attached to my neck.

It was only small kisses, little nips against the tight skin with his teeth skimming across the flesh. I bit my lip as they became more open mouthed, his hand moving under my shirt. My breathing became heavier, my hands moving to his hair. He moved his mouth to the base of my throat then moved to the other side of my neck, leaving a bruise there that matched the one appearing on the opposite side. I arched my back, making our hips meet allowing him to growl almost possessively. Everyone assumed that Daryl Dixon was this guy who just wanted to fuck a girl and leave as soon as he came.

That wasn't case however, even though emotionally he wasn't the most dependable but physically, wow. If he wanted to get you off, he would know how. I guess he watched a lot of porn but I didn't care. This man knew how to kiss a woman. His lips finally met mine in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, our tongues meeting causing both of us to groan. We just lay there, making out lazily until he stopped, moving back to my side. I could feel my lips becoming even more bruised than they were and my cheeks were flushed a deep red with the amount of heat coming off of them. "Thas' for not comin' to the prison." I was still trying to breathe properly when I almost snorted in laughter.

"Hell, I'll agree with you more often." He breathed a quiet laugh before what it seemed, trying to fall asleep. I turned onto my side, facing Genevieve, smiling weakly at her as I closed my eyes. In that moment, I felt like I needed nothing else in this world. I had my baby, my baby's father whom I loved and friends surrounding me. I sighed contently, putting my hand on her stomach, feeling her breath as she slept soundly. I felt Daryl's arms follow mine, ever so slightly resting his hand on mine on Genevieve's stomach, just feeling her breath. Feeling their heartbeats surrounding me I knew I'd never felt so alive in this world.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so happy you're all enjoying it! I love writing it so I hope to update again quickly and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or it's characters, I only own my OC's.**

"WALKERS!" I heard T-Dog yell from outside. Me and Daryl both leapt up, his hands grabbing his crossbow. "Stay 'ere." He ordered hastily, unzipping the tent. "No fucking way." I hissed. He didn't really have time to argue as we both filed out of the tent. I made sure I zipped it up, protecting Genevieve hopefully from the attack. There were walkers everywhere, snarling at us as the group stood in a line. "Ahh!" I heard someone scream. I saw Beth on the ground, shuffling backwards away from a walker. I ran over to her, grabbing an axe I found on the floor before planting it straight in the walker's skull. It collapsed on top of Beth, who was almost wailing as I shoved it off. I yanked her up, giving her the axe I was holding. "Protect yourself, alright?" I ordered staring right into her eyes as she nodded. "Good girl."

I re-joined the group, avoiding walkers on the way as well as trying to avoid being shot at. There were so many of them, it must have been a herd. I gulped, knowing I had bought this one the group with Genevieve crying. I exhaled rigidly, taking the gun I found on the floor. I didn't know if it was empty or not but I took aim at the walker in front of me and shot. I could hear his skull break as the hole in its head burst blood onto my body. It fell to the floor in a heap as I leapt over it. I kept shooting selectively, wanting to conserve my ammo. I had no idea when it would run out, so I had to strike when it was necessary. I took one out that nearly nabbed Glenn from behind. He jumped at the sound of my gun firing towards him, but shot me quick thanks as he nailed the one in front of him and Maggie.

That's when I heard crying. I quickly turned back towards Daryl's tent and saw four walkers trying to get inside. I almost screamed but I knew I had to deal with it, and now. I sprinted to them, shooting two cleanly in the head, alerting the other two of my presence. I tried to shoot, but all I got was blanks. "You have got to be fucking kidding me?!" I bellowed, throwing the gun down onto the floor. My brain didn't work fast enough as one of the walkers managed to start ripping at the tent, the other coming towards me.

I had no choice.

I dodged the walker coming for me, nearly falling over in the process as I leapt out of the way. I unzipped the tent as quickly as I could as the other tried to follow me inside, grabbing my foot. I screamed, kicking it hard in the head allowing me to get Genevieve in my arms. She was screaming, her face red from tears but I couldn't concentrate on her. A walker almost fell into me as it entered the tent, causing me to yelp as I bought my knees to my chest to avoid it. I kept Genevieve balanced in one of my arms as I grabbed one of Daryl's spare bolts. I waited until it got close enough before stabbing in-between it's cloudy eyes.

I could feel the bone crack as it looked me, the force from the blow allowing blood to spill out all over me and Genevieve's blanket. My hand ached from the amount of force I had to use but for a few moments I couldn't hear anything, my mind reeling. The walker fell beside us, slamming onto the ground rattling some of Daryl's spare bolts. I was trying to calm Genevieve down, rocking her harshly but I didn't have any other pace right now, my mind wasn't registering what I was doing. It wasn't until I saw more walkers approach the tent that I snapped out of it. "Help!" I screamed as loudly as I could over Genevieve's cries. I saw the walkers outside the tent slowly drop down until a pathway was clear for someone to run in. Thankfully, it was who I wanted it to be.

"Come on! We gotta go!" He hissed loudly so it was almost a shout. Daryl lifted me up off of my feet, supporting me as we managed to clamber out of the tent. A walker immediately confronted us, which Daryl took down quickly with his spare hand still being able to fire his crossbow. I could see Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Carol and T-Dog still shooting at them while the others were loading cars with as much as they could get in as rapidly as possible. "Rick, we gotta move!" Daryl yelled, still holding onto my waist tightly. I could just about see Rick nod before he started directing everyone to run to a car. "Get into a fuckin' car now!" Daryl yelled before letting go of me. I did as I was instructed and ran towards the cars, someone covering me as I sprinted.

"Kate, in here!" I heard Carl shout to me, pointing his gun in my direction. I leapt into the back seat, landing on Beth before slamming the door shut. I could hear Daryl's bike rev as we all started leaving the camp. Walkers were still attacking the cars, growling with their blood stains mouths against the windows. I looked away, soothing Genevieve in my arms. "Hush now little hummingbird." I choked out before starting to hum. I could feel tears threating to pour out of me as I started to hum, but Beth put her arm around me. I couldn't believe I had almost lost her because I wanted to prove myself. I felt so fucking stupid.

"Do you want me to take her?" I heard Beth whisper to me. I shook my head violently, pushing her closer to my chest as her loud cries now soft whimpers. I never wanted to let her go again; I never wanted her to leave my side. I didn't look up from Genevieve's face as we continued to drive, the sound of growls becoming fainter until there all we heard was Daryl's bike and the running of engines. We hit a small dirt road and pulled over, obviously to try and get some form of plan to where we could go next. Everyone jumped out of their respective cars, except for me and Beth who had to help out me because I didn't want to move.

"Come on, it'll be alright." She whispered gently to me as she slowly pushed me out of the car until I was standing on my feet. I quickly glanced at the group, which actually seemed to be intact. I saw Rick, asking Hershel to check over Lori who looked exhausted. Maggie and Glenn were hugging, seeming like they never wanted to let each other go again. Then I saw Daryl, crossbow still in hand. I didn't know what my body was doing but I ran to him, tears again streaming down my face.

Thankfully he saw me before I hit him and he softened the blow, especially with Genevieve still between us. "Oh my god." I gasped, my spare arm wrapping around his waist. I could feel his nose and lips on the top of my head, his spare hand rubbing my back. "It's alrigh' Kate. Nobody got hurt."

"I should have listened to you. I should have stayed in the tent with Gen. I almost killed her." I choked out against his chest, exerting a kiss from him on my head. "It don' matter now. She's safe. You're safe." His hand moved from my back to my face, lifting it up so we had to look at each other. "You're a fuckin' dumb bitch for not listenin' ta me but it don' matter." He said, a small flirtatious smile playing on his lips. "You're safe." He whispered again before planting a very quick kiss on my lips before people looked at us.

His hand then moved so he could see Genevieve, her face slightly less red then before, but with small splatters of blood. He licked his thumb before wiping them away. "She's a Dixon alrigh'. A bit of blood ain't gonna scare my little girl." I chuckled, my body relaxing slightly as I heard Rick call us all over. "We need somewhere to stay, it's still dark and dangerous so tonight lock yourselves in cars. Tomorrow, we'll find a house or something until we can find somewhere better." I knew he meant the prison, I could tell but the look he gave me and Daryl, bit the group didn't need a prospect of another herd of walkers attacking us. "Tomorrow morning, we head west and see what we can find. I promise y'all, I'll find somewhere safe enough for all of us. Trust me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Updating because of the new episode of TWD! **

**You all know the disclaimer by now, I don't own any characters.**

It'd been a week, maybe even two since we were actually settled for more than a night. We'd been living in and out of houses as well as the cars but nothing was secure. We still hadn't gone to the prison but when I asked Daryl about this he said Rick didn't want to put the group in any danger, not right now. However, with Lori as pregnant as she was and Genevieve not settling at all, it was almost getting time for us to be as desperate as we needed to be to take over the prison. Again, we found what seemed to be an abandoned house as I was instructed to wait in the car with Lori, Beth, Carol and Hershel whilst the others cleared it out. I snuggled Genevieve into the nape of my neck, allowing her to grip the neckline of my shirt as she slept. With nowhere to truly settle her, naps were my only saviour.

I also was feeling like complete hell, no sleep and body always ached. Barely any food and rest and even possibly having sex with Daryl so quickly didn't help, but that's what happened. We heard Rick whistle, which was our cue that the house was safe. I hopped out of the car I was in with Hershel and Beth, making our way inside quickly. Glenn and T-Dog were sorting out the bodies in the hall, keeping them all separate from us as we sat down in the living room, or what was the living room. I sat down next to Daryl, who was sorting out what looked like an owl. The feathers were landing all around our feet.

I was rubbing Gen's back as the rest of the group came and sat down in complete silence. We all looked exhausted, dirty, scared and defiantly hungry. Genevieve started whimpering in my arms, making me bounce her as everyone began to stare. I rubbed my lips together trying to shush her as Carl came in, thankfully drawing the attention away from me. He opened a tin in his hand, I couldn't see the label but I saw a small picture of what looked like a dog. Then I saw the contents as the lid of tin finally opened.

Yeah, it was dog food.

I never thought we would get this desperate but when you're starving you're willing to eat most things to survive. However, Rick entered the room picking up the can. He seemed to examine for a few moments before loudly throwing into the fireplace. We were all silent and flinched as the can made contact with the wall at the back of the fireplace. Genevieve let out a small cry which alerted everyone to me, their eyes burning on me as I tried to quieten her. I knew she was getting cranky from being tired and hungry but at this moment I couldn't do anything.

T-Dog whistled from the window and pointed. Rick looked out and nudged Daryl who also checked it out. "Gotta move." He murmured quietly standing up, still carrying that goddamned owl in his hand as he ushered me and Genevieve out the back door before everyone followed suit. I clambered into a car with Carol and T-Dog, letting Daryl jump onto his motorbike, leading the group away from the walkers that had noticed us. Especially due to the loud revs of Daryl's bike that I really craved to ride again.

I watched the world go by as we drive, bouncing Genevieve in my arms seeing the woods fly past us, a walker ever so often snarling at us but we never stopped until Daryl decided it was safe. When we did, I said to Carol I was staying in the car so I could feed Genevieve before she started crying and attracting more walkers. She nodded, leaning over the front seat and putting her hand on my shoulder. "We'll be right outside." I nodded, inhaling slight as Carol smiled weakly, T-Dog opening the door for her.

She finally got out and gathered by Rick's car over the hood with the rest of the group. I unwrapped Genevieve from her blanket, resting her on my legs. She seemed to smiling, looking a hell of a load like Daryl. She had that small side smile I loved as well as having a habit from narrowing her eyes regularly. I chuckled as she started kicking the air, grunting at me. "Alright lady, calm down." I lifted up my t-shirt and adjusted myself so I could feed her. She seemed to settle as I fed her, my hand rubbing her back whilst supporting her with my other.

Feeding her always made me weak as we barely ate, so my body was resisting making milk for her but I forced myself. No matter how tired, drained or weak I was; Genevieve always came first. I shut my eyes momentarily, just enjoying the quiet as Gen finished up her feed. I quickly burped her, keeping my eyes closed for a few more seconds until I had to focus on her. I laid her on my lap, her feet and my hands were moving whenever she moved her legs. "Whatcha doing huh? Whatcha doing?" I cooed, my face leaning into hers. I rubbed our noses together before putting a small kiss on her forehead.

I jumped when the car door opened and I almost screamed. Daryl sniggered as I put my hand on my chest, catching my breath and trying to slow down my heartbeat. "Oh my god, stop freaking sneaking up on me like that!" I yelled, making him laugh slightly harder. "Come on, you gotta eat." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the group. I smiled gently, lifting Genevieve so she was against my chest and clambered out of the car. "How she doin'?" He asked, shutting the car door behind me. "She's alright, just been fed so probably pretty happy." He put his spare arm on my waist leading me towards the group. "I'm gonna find somewhere for ya guys alrigh'?" I stopped walking, turning around so I was facing him. "I know you will. You don't need to beat yourself up about it."

Daryl, ever since we had to leave quickly, felt awful that we didn't have somewhere stable to stay. I didn't want to ask why he personally felt responsible, because everyone knows that it wasn't anyone's fault. In this world, walkers' attacking you just happens and no one's really to blame. I assumed that it was to do with his dad, a man I had only heard about briefly but I saw what he did whenever I saw Daryl without a shirt on. He offered me a sideways smile, rubbing the small of my back for a brief moment before taking his hand away completely. I reached out for him, grabbing his arm forcing him to face me again as he had begun walking away. I smiled brightly as I could and reached up to kiss him quickly so he knew he had my support. "You're doing amazing alright?" He shrugged, taking his crossbow in both hands as I let him go so we could get to the group to eat before deciding our next move.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Daryl had cooked us up the owl he had found in the house, it tasted horrible but due to the fact we hadn't eaten for two days anything was considered edible by our standards. It was then decided that some of the women would go to a nearby lake we passed and wash some clothes, Daryl, who was holding Genevieve scoffed at the idea. "Hey Rick, while the girls wanna wash their panties d'ya wanna go huntin'? The owl didn't really do very much." He bounced Genevieve lightly as he spoke, trying to get her to sleep but she was more interested in pulling at her daddy's long hair.

Rick was still staring at the map when he nodded. "Yeah, alrigh'." I smiled at him as Daryl came over to me, placing Gen delicately in my arms. "I'll be back before ya know it alrigh'?" I nodded. "I know, go do your provider thing and I'll go do, something." He chuckled placing a small kiss on my forehead. I smiled, readjusting Gen in my arms as Daryl bent down to kiss her small bald head. "Be good for mama alrigh'? No monkey business." I laughed as he began walking off, crossbow ready with Rick into the trees. "Don't get bit!" I yelled before he disappeared out of sight, earning me a middle finger causing me to laugh more. "You wanna come down and wash?" Carol asked, letting Genevieve take a hold of her finger. "Yeah, okay." I agreed, leaving T-Dog with Carl and Hershel by the cars.

The lake was somewhat similar to one we had back at camp, just a bit smaller. Maggie and Carol lunged down a bag of clothes that belonged to everyone and we began sorting out what needed washing. Daryl had only left a few shirts of his, so I took those as well as some of my own. Carol offered to do T-Dog's whilst the Greene sisters did their fathers. We were all sat around quietly apart from Genevieve who kept cooing and grunting as I laid her on the ground. "She's so much like Daryl it's scary." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Lori who was putting the dirty clothes she planned to wash next to me. "I know it makes me laugh sometimes because she gives me the same looks he does."

"I wasn't even aware you two were a thing." I rubbed my lips together scrubbing some of the blood stains out of one of Daryl's shirts. "We weren't exactly, we just, I guess we liked the company." Lori nodded in understand, kneeling down as slowly as possible keeping one hand on her stomach. "He's being a great man about it." I nodded in agreement. "I sometimes wonder if Rick's ready for another baby."

I bit my lip, taking the shirt out the water and placing it in the small basket between me and Beth. "He hasn't really got a choice now." I replied. She scoffed slightly. "I'm just worried. I mean, with Carl he was terrified to touch him in case he broke. What if sometimes happens…"

"Nothing's gonna happen Lori. You'll fine, the baby will be fine and Rick will be fine. We'll all support ya like y'all have with me." I put a hand on her shoulder. "We're a family, and families stick together." She seemed to smile as she put one of Carl's shirt's in the water. "You have medical experience right?"

"Yup, just shy of finishing my degree." I answered; grabbing one of Genevieve's grows. "I want you to help deliver the baby, I mean; I'd feel more comfortable with you there."

"You saying you want me to _deliver _the baby?" She sighed. "In not so many words, yes. I trust Hershel but he's a vet, you were going to be a doctor. Plus, you delivered this beautiful angel," she looked down at Genevieve who had given up trying to get my attention and had moved onto sucking her thumb. "On your own. I just think you're the best person for the job."

"I…I..I..Of course Lori." Was all I could say. "Guys! You gotta come back up!" I heard Carl shouting causing everyone to jump. He ran over to Lori, who struggled slightly as she stood up. "Dad and Daryl, they found somewhere for us to stay. A prison!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much everyone for your reviews/follows/favourites! It really means a lot and really inspires me to write and therefore get more chapters out!**

**We all know the disclaimer by now; I do not own TWD or any of it characters much to my disappointment!**

"We gotta get in. It looks secure with guard towers and the gates all seemed locked. It could be somewhere we can stay long term." Rick assured as we gathered around the cars. I was stood next to Daryl who was nodding along reassuringly. "We can go there, the courtyard seems pretty empty of walkers, we can take 'em out pretty easily and quickly then we can start clearing out the prison." Rick said assertively rolling up the map he had on the bonnet of the car. "Let's head out." I rubbed my lips together, grabbing Daryl's arm before he ran off to his bike. "You sure this place is safe?" He nodded, turning his face towards me. "I saw it with ma own eyes. It looks really fuckin' secure."

"But, the walkers…" He shushed me quickly making the gap between us smaller. "There weren't a lot, 'bout 15 max. As a group, we'll be aligh'." I smiled gently letting his arm go. "I believe you." I whispered, exhaling softly as he brought me to his chest in a small hug. "It'll be alrigh'. I won't let anythin' bad happen."

x-x-x-x-x

I was forced to wait in one of the cars whilst some of the group went down to the fence and cut it open, clearing out the walkers in the small courtyard in front of the prison which was probably used to give the prisoners some exercise. The plan then moved to some of us driving into the courtyard when they had unlocked the gate as they locked it behind us. As we approached the gates of the prison in the car we saw the rest of the group attacking walkers, taking them quite easily.

It felt weird to watch them all through the windows of the cars. I rubbed my lips together, holding Genevieve tighter to my chest praying that this would go off without a hitch. God knows we needed some luck in this world and I needed it right now. "They'll be alright." Hershel said from the driver's seat. I smiled weakly, rubbing Genevieve's back. "I know they will. I just worry y'know?" He nodded, keeping his eyes focused in front of him as he watched the group move towards the gate. "I worry about Maggie going out like that all the time, but I know she's well protected."

"She's a strong girl." I responded encouragingly. "Amazingly so, we're lucky to have her in the group." I could Hershel let out a relieved chuckle, his hand grasping and ungrasping the steering wheel as the group moved closer to the fence. "We're lucky to have Daryl." Beth said from the side of me, smiling gently. "Beth's right. He's a great man." I couldn't help but grin, pride washing over me. "I know. He doesn't see it, but I'm glad you guys do too."

With that passing comment the gates opened and we drove on through, parking in the grass courtyard. I hopped out of the car and pretty much had Daryl waiting for me. He smiled secretly almost, so he could make sure I was the only one who would see him. "Glad to see you're okay." I whispered as stood before him. "'Course I would be girl. Always am aren't I?" He said back, his smile becoming more prominent. "Okay, I say we set up camp here tonight, give ourselves a rest. We're gonna need all hands on deck tomorrow to start clearing out that cell block." Rick interrupted pointing towards the large stone building behind him. "Right now though, we need to clear these walker bodies out of the courtyard. Daryl, would ya mind?" He shook his head. "Be right there." I sighed as he looked down at me, still smiling as he quite publicly kissed the top of my head. "Won't be long alrigh'?" I nodded, my face slightly burying into the nape of his neck. I always found his smell one of the most comforting things about this shit world. Every time I smelt woods, cigarettes, booze, leather and sweat I knew I was safe. That I would be okay, because that meant he was nearby. I moved away eventually allowing him and Glenn to help Rick move the bodies away from where we would make camp around the cars. I sat down on the ground next to Carol who looked relieved to say the least.

"It'll be amazing when we can clear it out." She started, bringing her knees to her chest. I nodded in agreement. "There'll be beds, food, possibly showers. We could actually for once rest easy." She added, turning her head to look at me. "It'd be nice to know we're well protected I guess."

"It'll end up being a freaking tomb, I'm telling you." T-Dog stated grabbing a walker body nearby. "If we can even clear out enough space for all of us, we'll be cooped up in cells, it'll be like a tomb. I've been inside prisons and they ain't nice, not a good place to bring up a kid." I rubbed my lips together, loosening my grip on Genevieve slightly so she lay back against my legs. "It still offers us protection; I'd rather give birth in there than out here." Lori interjected.

I put my hand on Gen's stomach, rubbing it gently. "I don't care where I bring her up, as long as there is protection for me to do so I'll live in whatever conditions I can. I'm sure Lori's the same, it might be a tomb, but at least it's safe." I explained, not looking up at anyone. "Safety is the only thing we all ask for now, comfort is just a waste of time." Carol put her hand on my shoulder. "We'll all be safe. Tomb or no tomb." I smiled weakly at her to see her looking down at Genevieve, her eyes slightly watering but it didn't seem to be through sadness, more of just hope.

It took a few hours to sort through all the bodies and since we had no tents because of our quick departure a few weeks ago, we decided to just live it up under the stars. Rick, T-Dog and Glenn decided to do a quick run to the nearest town just to pick up anything that could that we could eat or make our night more comfortable before beginning the clear out tomorrow. Even though Daryl wanted to go with them, even if it was just for protection, Rick refused saying he needed to rest and stay with me. I couldn't help but be happy with his decision but Daryl wasn't, he accepted it and sat with me by a small fire he made.

We sat away from the rest of the group just because it was slightly easier for us to be, but close enough that we could hear their conversations. When I first joined camp, Daryl and his brother Merle kept quite far away from us until I went out to the woods once and, well, consummated our friendship. I was the only one who could go near their tent without my head being bitten off, even though Merle wasn't too pleased about me being friends with Daryl. He had saved my life first and foremost then we kind of fell into a rut of getting each other off.

"Whatcha daydreamin' 'bout?" He asked from beside me, keeping his upper body up with his two hands behind him. I was sat cross legged next to him, rocking Genevieve in my arms after feeding her. I quickly glanced at him, smiling gently. "Nothing, just thinking." He scoffed slightly, sitting more upright so he could use his hands. "Wha 'bout?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, just thinking about random stuff."

"Like wha?" I rolled my eyes, turning my head to look at him. "You actually want to know?" He nodded, bringing his hand up to bite at the cuticle of his thumbnail. "I was just thinking about how much life has changed, even after all this Apocalypse now stuff, just the fact that I'm here. Now. With you when to start with we, just, you know." Daryl sniggered, looking down at his stretched out legs. "Must say, didn't think I'd have a kid." I laughed at his response, shuffling closer to him. "Wasn't exactly my plan either." One of his hands reached to touch my knee, his thumb rubbing small circles on the exposed skin. "Do you ever wonder when we you know _made _her?" I could tell he was holding in a loud laugh but nodded his head silently, his hand still on my knee. "We weren' exactly careful Kate. Coulda been any time we had sex. We had a lot." We both laughed nervously, stealing glances at each other trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I guess we did." I looked down at Genevieve, her eyes still wide in the dim evening sunlight. "I was so happy when I saw she had your eyes." I whispered, touching her cheek lightly. Daryl produced a sideways smile, rubbing his rough finger tips over her other cheek making her coo quietly at us. "They're my momma's eyes. She looks like her a little." He noted, brushing his thumb over her forehead. I looked at him, his features etched in concentration like he was trying to memorise everything about her. I kissed his whiskered cheek gently, making him turn to me. Our lips met in delicate kiss which never normally happened with Daryl but his hand moved to cup my face as our lips began to move in sync with each other.

That was until Genevieve began to cry, obviously not enjoying the fact she was getting no attention.

Daryl quickly grabbed her, supporting her head as he lifted her into his muscular arms. It was amazing to see how he'd moved on as a person since Merle was gone and even after I was gone. He was more open, more friendly and just less like Daryl Dixon. He was still a tough redneck, but he was now a tough redneck with a heart and a family he actually cared for that cared for him in return. "Guess wha' Gen. When we get in tha' prison tomorrow you're gonna get your own bed so I can have some alone time with ya mom." He whispered gently placing his thin lips on her head. I chuckled, admiring the scene in front of me as Daryl just began to talk to her, rambling on about how he was gonna teach her how to hunt, how to shoot, just teach her everything he could.

Even in this uncertain world where tomorrow was no longer a guarantee for anyone, I knew one thing was certain. My life was worthless without my baby and then man I was too afraid to tell that I still loved him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! This chapter is kind of filler but now the real party can begin! Please don't forget to review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who has done so so far, it is very appreciated and really inspires me to write more. **

**We all know the disclaimer by now; I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it characters as much as I would like to!**

We slept on the ground that night under the cover of stars so Daryl and I slept with Genevieve between us to make sure she was warm. Rick decided that since nothing could get in, watch wasn't that important but someone just be up at least when it was pitch black, just in case. Carol decided to take watch to give Rick and Daryl a break, especially since they were going to need their energy clearing out the cell block. I was thankful to Daryl to myself for the night, even though we couldn't do anything sometimes just being close to him made me feel like I was home.

The sun was just rising when I stirred out of a light sleep, well, it wasn't the sun really waking me up. It was Daryl's mumbling. I opened my eyes a little and saw him sat up with Gen in his arms, his head down so he was looking right at her. "…like it when I speak ta ya huh? Like that sweetheart?" I smiled a little, not enough to make it obvious that I was awake. Gen was making little noises which sounded happy almost, her small arm reaching up to touch his face. He gave her a sideways smile, leaning closer to her so she could touch his whiskered cheek and his thin lips. I smiled a little more prominently as he just let her touch him. He seemed so open around her, almost like he could be himself.

"Could ya stop starin' at me, good lord woman." He muttered not tearing his face away from our baby. I snickered as I opened my eyes fully. "How long did you know?" His eyes darted me briefly as he smiled, but quickly went back to staring at Genevieve. "Since ya woke up. Yer breathin' changed." I rolled my eyes as I sat myself up, stretching to get rid of the small ache in my back from lying on the ground.

I looked down at Gen who seemed content, making me smile. "She's going to need feeding." Daryl nodded. "Already changed her." He added finally looking up at me properly. I put my hand on his cheek, my thumb running along the slightly prominent cheek bone. I let out a nervous chuckle before taking back my hand and placing it on my lap. "I'm gonna do the rounds, get everyone up." He stated, carefully placing Genevieve in my arms so he could stand up. I nodded as he walked off, crossbow tight against his back. I exhaled sharply, rubbing my lips together until I could feed Genevieve before she started whimpering.

x-x-x-x-x

It only took an hour or so to get everyone rallied up and ready to go in. Rick was going to lead a group in to clear the outside of the cellblock which seemed to be pretty much crawling with walkers before leading everyone inside into the cells, clearing it out until we found a block where we could stay. Daryl came up to me before Glenn could unlock the gates and handed me a handgun, leaning over me making me feel incredibly small. "Don't think, just shoot." I nodded, biting the corner of my bottom lip. Daryl placed a small kiss on Genevieve's head. "When we get inside, ya gonna stay behind me." I nodded again firmly, one arm balancing Genevieve against my chest and the other holding the gun.

His face was parallel to mine, so close I could feel his even breaths on my lips. "Be careful." I whispered just loud enough for just him to hear. After a quick glance around to see if someone was watching, he kissed my lips suddenly. It was fast and hard but he then proceeded to let me go and followed half the group to the entrance of the concrete yard. He left me almost dazed as I briefly heard the gate being unlocked and the sound of feet pounding on concrete. I wasn't until I started hearing gunfire I turned to actually watch over Rick, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Daryl take down walkers attacking them left, right and centre.

I ran up to the chain fence, putting my hand against as my eyes widened. There were so many of them, probably more than we expected. Some of them were even wearing riot masks, making them harder to take out as proven when one of Daryl's bolts simply bounced off the plastic as the walker approached him. I saw him try and reload quickly but not quick enough as the walker was almost on top of him. I wanted to yell for him but Maggie leapt behind him, stabbing the walker through the back of the neck upwards, blood splattering all down her chest. I stood there as dumbstruck as she was, her eyes popping out of her skull almost, her jaw almost to the floor. You could say she almost looked excited. I bit my lip hard as Genevieve stirred against, the screams and groans making her whimper. "It's okay, it's okay." I soothed as gently as I could, leaning my head down onto hers, my eyes still focused on the group.

Carl, Carol and Hershel had taken to shooting through the fence as back up, and the loud noises were not helping Genevieve's need to cry. The gun shots were loud, making my ears ring as I did my best to cover Gen's ears hoping that would calm her. "It'll be alright baby, it'll be alright. Please don't cry." I whispered harshly, trying so hard not to lose it. It wasn't her fault she was crying, it was the walkers and I knew that but it took all my strength to just stand here on the other side of fence and watch as the people I cared most for try and defend themselves, trying to protect me.

And I couldn't help.

I couldn't do a damned thing.

I bounced Genevieve against my chest, making an executive decision. I lifted my head up and pointed my gun through the fence. I wasn't worthless to this group, I wasn't going to be. I bit my lip hard, trying to blank out Genevieve's whimpers as I took aim at a walker's in what seemed to be an inmate's uniform and shot before it could reach Rick. It stopped dead in its tracks behind Rick, making him turn around as it fell sloppily to the floor, blood escaping the nice hole in its head. The whole group stared at me, the area now silent apart from Genevieve's now louder cries. My body stiffened as I lowered my gun, almost dropping it completely before wrapping the arm quickly around Gen, holding her tightly against me as the gate was unlocked to let us through.

Everyone grabbed the back packs on the floor, the occasional mumble filling the air but than that it was silent. I felt his hands on my shoulders as I was still rocking Genevieve, her cries quietening slightly even though I'm pretty sure her ears were ringing as much as mine were. "Come on. We gotta get in." His smooth southern drawl whispered to me before I noticed him bending down and grabbing all our things. His face then reappeared by mine, his lips next to my ear. "Forgot yer were a good shot." I sniggered slightly as my body relaxed.

I was a good shot, maybe I shouldn't have done it with Gen so close but I did.

I did it to show I could still help protect the group.

I followed Daryl through the gate before Rick locked it up, explaining to us that he planned to clear at least one cell block for now so we'd have somewhere safe to sleep tonight. "I'll head up the front, Daryl you head up the back. We'll all travel together through it until we find somewhere safe and get it cleared. Everyone should have a weapon just in case, alight?" We all nodded as Rick opened the door to C block, a finger to his lips as he stepped inside. Everyone followed suit except me and Daryl until we were the last two people there. "Get in." He hissed, watching around us as I stepped inside the dark corridor.

T-Dog was right, this was a tomb. The whole place smelt of death as I huddled closer to Maggie who was in front of me, Genevieve grasping onto my shirt as I held her. No one spoke as we walked through in a line, Rick deciding which way to go to avoid walkers. Genevieve was the only one making a sound, her soft whimpering refracting off the damp walls. I gulped audibly as we took a corner, everyone suddenly stopping. "Get back, walkers." I heard Rick hiss.

I felt Daryl grab my arm and pull backwards so I was behind him, the whole group following suit as gunshots began to get fired. That set Genevieve off again, making her cry louder. "Baby please, please be quiet." I begged, kissing her head. I could everyone was getting frustrated, it was surely attracting walkers but the glare Daryl gave everyone made them not say anything as we turned another corner, this time being led by Daryl. We were heading deeper into the labyrinth, unsure which ways to turn but whenever we heard groans we ran. It wasn't until Glenn could see some light coming from a barred door that we decided to stop and investigate.

Rick and Daryl went in first, weapons raised as we entered a large room, seemingly untouched by walkers and scavengers alike. Carol shut the door behind me, giving me a reassuring smile as she too raised her gun. I followed the rest of the group into what seemed to be a group of cells. "Oh my god." Maggie whispered even though it echoed through the room. We all exhaled in disbelief as everyone started checking each cell for walkers, only finding three in the entire block. Easy enough to get rid of.

I sat on the floor of the main area, leaning Genevieve against my legs as I touched her face. "Mommy sure was stupid today huh?" I heard a scoff from above me. I looked up seeing Rick standing there, a gun still firmly attached to his hand. "You weren't stupid." I sighed. "I was, I took an unnecessary shot Rick. I was too close to Genevieve, I mean, I could have really hurt her. I just wanted to show everyone I wasn't useless as I was back at camp." I inhaled sharply. "I just wanted to show you I was still me." He offered me a sideways smile. "You did good, alright. Saved my ass." I smiled weakly, my fingers still dancing on Gen's soft skin. "Now, go upstairs and see Daryl before he drags you up there himself." I chuckled lightly, taking Rick's hand to stand up after balancing Genevieve back in one of my arms.

I wandered up the stairs to a small perch that Daryl had taken a liking to, even though he having to lie on the floor. He glanced at me as I reached the top of the stairs, his eyes somewhat welcoming as I sat next to him. "You shouldn't have taken tha shot." I rubbed my lips together, putting Gen on the floor where Daryl had laid out some of his clothes. "I know." Then I felt his hand on my back, rubbing small circles as I heard him sit up. "It was a mighty fine shot though." I sniggered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Thanks. I just wanted to show you all I wasn't incapable. You all look at me like I'm so fragile and, it's just driving me crazy Daryl." I rambled, bringing my knees to my chest. "This because you felt shit after walkers attacked camp?" I shrugged, feeling his arms engulf my waist. "I guess."

"No need ta. You did wha' you thought was right. You made a bad call that night, but everyone makes 'em you dumb woman." I chuckled, leaning my whole body against him. "I was just trying to protect everyone." His lips brushed against my exposed shoulder. "I shouldn't have taken the shot."

"No one got hurt, yer took down a walker. There's no issue so stop makin' one girl." I bit my lip, turning my head to face his. "Everyone stared at me like I was a monster." He shrugged, holding me tighter. "Just because you had Gen with ya. Ya made a call to protect Rick, may not have been right, but it weren't wrong either." There was silence for a few moments as we just lent against each other.

"Besides, I find ya shooting walkers and being a mom fuckin' sexy as hell."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, favouriting and following. It really means a lot and really inspires me to write more. The next chapter should be out on Sunday in time for the new episode of The Walking Dead! **

**We all know the disclaimer; I do not own the characters from TWD as much as I would like to.**

"Daryl, we're going to go check out the rest of the block." Glenn stated as he began coming up the stairs. I opened my eyes sitting up, allowing Daryl to do the same even though he had Genevieve on his chest. He balanced her against him, putting a finger to his lips as Glenn came up. "She's sleepin'." He whispered. Glenn rubbed his pale lips together, standing awkwardly by the staircase. "We were going to check the rest of the block." Daryl nodded about to hand Genevieve over to me. "I wanna come with." I whispered before he could even move her off his chest. "Na, you ain't. Don't know what's out there." He hissed quietly at me, meeting my gaze. "Please, I need to help."

"Ya helped today. You shot a walker." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, one walker. I want to help more." I cupped Genevieve's head, leaning my mouth towards his ear. "What happened to you finding me shooting walkers sexy?" His body stiffened at my whisper, but he seemed to just brush it off. "Find ya being a mom much sexier, protecting her. That's sexy." He stated under his breath so Glenn wouldn't hear. "She'll be okay with Carol or Beth for a few hours."

"She's a good shot." Glenn added earning himself a glare from Daryl. "We could always use another pair of hands, Maggie's exhausted." I rubbed my lips together, pleading with Daryl using my eyes. Begging him to let me do this one thing with him. "Genevieve will okay here Daryl." Glenn added to my case. "She'll be protected."

"If Kate stays here, she'll be here to shoot walkers if they ged in." Daryl immediately countered. "Maggie and Carol will be here, they can shoot too." I offered, my frustration rising. "If she wakes up, she'll want yer. She's too young to be separated from yer, like a cub. She needs yer around, it's common knowledge. Don't anybody know anything?" He almost yelled, putting Genevieve straight in my arms. Glenn and I just glanced at each other briefly before I looked down at Gen, shuffling slightly in her sleep, her small lips allowing noises to escape. "If I don't go now, and you need me…" I began, grabbing Daryl's wrist, forcing him to look down at me. "Come get me. But in a week or so, I get to go on a run or something okay?" I tried to compromise. "I'm not always up for playing house for you."

He shrugged his arm away from me. "One run." He whispered under his breath. I almost squealed as he walked down the steps, quickly followed by Glenn who sneakily gave me a small thumbs up. I heard Rick downstairs gathering people together to go check out the rest of the block to see if they could find the pantry and infirmary. He guessed that the prison had fallen early with all walkers pretty much being inmates and guards rather than random citizens. That meant that there should be a lot of supplies leftover.

Rick led the group out consisting of him, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and Hershel. Hershel was going to check out the infirmary to determine what we could use, especially to help with Lori's birth imminent. I'd told him so of the stuff we would need, just in case which he may not have been aware of but for a vet he was very switched on in terms of human medicine. I'd left Genevieve sleeping up on the perch surrounded by blankets so she didn't roll around so much. It seemed that her hearing was okay, even though a gunshot so close to her was more than likely going to damage it. I walked downstairs meeting the eyes of Carol and Maggie who were sorting through cells to make them livable I smiled at them weakly. "Need a hand?" They both offered me a nod so I wondered into cell with Carol.

They were dingy, damp and dark but with bunk beds and blankets that obviously not been slept in for months. Right now, this was luxury. I followed Carol's actions, striping the beds so we could wash them somehow. "Is Genevieve sleeping?" Carol asked gathering up the sheets is her arms. I nodded, helping her by grabbing the one she dropped. "Is she okay now?" I nodded again as we left the cell, adding these blankets to the ones already gathered. "I know shooting so close to her was reckless, okay? But I just, I don't know. I needed to help." Carol put her hand on my shoulder. "I know. No one blames you, it was just a shock. Since the attack on camp when you left her in the tent, you've been silent and just seeing you being you again was just, a surprise." I gulped. "I just wanted to help them."

"You were always reckless." Carol stated smiling. "It what we loved about you." I smiled at her, her arm wrapping around my shoulder. "You always wondered off when we first met, shooting everything in sight." I rubbed my lips together, laughing quietly to myself. "You did what you thought was right, and that's okay." She reinforced before letting her arm drop off me and back to the blankets we were sorting.

x-x-x-x

_The group were extremely welcoming. The wonderful woman Jacqui bandaged my leg with expertise, the older man, Dale, provided me with a bed to rest on as well as some antibiotics to avoid infection and everyone kept me showered with small amounts of food. To say the least, they were generous. The guy that picked me up seemed to avoid me, but when I asked about him the blonde woman, Andrea, just said that he and his brother kept to themselves. Not nice people. Probably best to keep my distance._

_I was never one for listening to the rules._

_A few days later we were all sat around the camp fire, sharing a few drinks and stories, without the Dixon brothers of course. With barely any food in stomach and my fourth beer in my hand, I could tell I was too tipsy to stay awake. I downed the last of my beer, leaving the empty glass bottle by my feet as I stood up. "I'm gonna head to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning." I think I pulled off being sober as I walked away pretty much standing up straight as a chorus of goodnights followed me. Even though I said I was going to bed, I wasn't. I needed some space from people for a while, and in the RV there was no such thing. I headed towards the forest, watching my step to the best of my ability. I nearly tripped over a goddamned rock, making me hold onto a tree for a few seconds leaning my forehead against it. The rough bark felt nice against my sweaty skin, I don't know why but it just did. I felt normal, natural and most of all safe._

_"Wha' the hell yer doin out here?" I heard someone ask behind me, making me jump and pretty fall on my ass. "Holy hell!" I hissed as I landed pretty much by someone's feet. I looked up, unable to really make out who it was in the dark but I could just etch out his silhouette. One I recognised immediately. One that had been admittedly haunting my dreams. I rubbed my lips together before biting the corner of my bottom one. "Said wha' are yer doin' out here?" The figure asked again with more force bending down slightly. My lips curled into a smile as I managed to stand u, my legs shaking. "Going for a walk, get some peace and quiet."_

_"Yer fuckin' dumber than I thought." _

_"I prefer the term tactically reckless."_

_My back was leant against the tree, my hands supporting me against the bark as I stared up at him. "Are yer drunk or somethin'?" I shook my head over dramatically which more than certainly didn't help my case. "Jesus Christ. Just back will yer. I don't wanna babysit." He muttered darkly, turning to walk away and deeper into the woods. I grabbed his arm as he walked, making him flinch unsubtly. "Can I walk with you? I've had enough of camp fire gossip." I asked softly, bringing myself closer to him. "No way in hell, yer drunk." _

_"I am not drunk! I saw you and your brothers have a couple of beers too, are you drunk?" I countered quickly; fully aware of the fact it didn't really make sense. He shrugged my hand away and turned to face me, a harsh look on his face. "No, I ain't. Just go to bed will yer." I shook my head like I was a child, looking down at my feet. "But I don't want to. I don't want to be stuck in that RV with Andrea complaining about how Shane doesn't notice her." I rambled. "Jesus, the world ends and you women still fuckin' gossip about men. Good lord." He mumbled, walking into the woods. I casually followed him, keeping about three steps behind just in case. "You saying you guys don't talk about us whilst having a few beers?" _

_"There ain't no more time fer that anymore girl. We have to think about feedin' yer, protectin' yer and all that." I shrugged behind him as we came to stop where he sat down, knees up to his chest. Daryl glanced up at me, grabbing a knife from his pocket. "Yer gonna sit down or what?" I nodded, biting my bottom lip as I sat next to him; my knees huddled to my chest so I could hug them against me. I lent my cheek against my bare knee so I could look at Daryl as he sat there lighting a cigarette. I watched him put it between his thin, pale lips that were engulfed in colour as he lit it. The edges of his face and jaw defined themselves, just showing how attractive this man really was. He put down the lighter between us inhaling deeply on the tobacco, the smell surrounding us. _

_"I forgot to thank you, you know, for saving my ass." I started, inhaling the smoke around me. He shrugged, flicking the spare ash off of the stick. "It's alrigh', just don't expect me t' keep doin it." He mumbled, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. I sniggered, my fingers drawing circles in the ground. "Why does everyone at camp tell me to avoid you?" I asked, moving my gaze to the floor, focusing on my dancing finger. "Yer straight with your questions ain't ya?" I sniggered at his response, my gaze never leaving the floor. "Probably 'cause I ain't a good person."_

_I finally looked up at him, my eyebrows furrowing. "You saved my life, how are you _not _a good person?" He began biting at his thumb nail cuticle, looking straight ahead as he picked up his knife and grabbing a stick from next to him. His cigarette was gone and he began carving the wood, shavings flying past us. "I saved ya because anyone woulda." He muttered quietly, the point at the end of the stick becoming slightly more prominent. "I don't even know how to repay ya." I responded, watching his toned arms move rhythmically as he shaved the wood. "Yer don't have ta, just don't be fucking stupid and expect me ta look after ya all the fuckin' time." _

_I didn't know how to respond, so chose to let the silence consume us. It wasn't awkward, it was just pleasant. Nothing needed to be said, even though I wanted to. I watched as his lips curled up as he concentrated on shaping the wood just right. My brain, even though sobering wanted to kiss him. I wanted to show him how appreciative I was for him saving my life. I'd always been impulsive so when I shuffled closer to him so our shoulders slightly bumped, he began to stare. "Whatcha doin?" Without thought, I kissed him which made him almost jump back. It was only quick. He flinched backwards as I pulled away. "The hell you playin' at?" He hissed, wiping his mouth. "I wanted to show you I was thankful."_

_"Yer don't have to do that, Jesus Christ. What the hell's wrong with ya?" I rolled my eyes. "You have no game do you?" I asked, staring right at him. "Look, y'all pretty and everythin but this ain't the time to find out which member of camp is prince charming because believe me darlin', it ain't me." I gulped, finally looking away. "Sorry, it's just," I inhaled sharply. "I just thought…"_

_"Yer thought what?"_

_"I thought you liked me." I whispered, hugging my knees together to my chest. "I've seen you watching every step I take. I can feel your eyes burning me almost whenever I walk away. I just thought…"_

_"This ain't high school alrigh'. We ain't gonna be holding hands and stuff as I ask you on dates. This is the fuckin' end of the world, ain't no time for love. Grow the fuck up." He stated as he stood up beginning to walk away. "I never was one for love anyway." I said gently, standing up quickly so I could follow him. "I just thought that if we liked each other we should just say it in case one of us fucking dies tomorrow." I hissed as I grabbed his wrist. "I ain't gonna let yer die."_

_"Are you gonna let me kiss you?" Suddenly, his lips were on mine, forcing us to the ground with him on top of me. Our mouths moved violently in sync until he finally let me breath for a moment. "Help me forget I might die tomorrow."_

_Like I said, tactically reckless_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I said I would update yesterday but I just couldn't get it to read right but after checking today and editing it now flows better, and I don't just want to update with just anything. Thanks so much for the follows/favourites/reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters! **

I slowly wondered back up to the perch, still seeing Genevieve asleep. I held my breath, creeping past her, not wanting to wake her up and went into the cell next to the perch. There was no way in hell that I was going to sleep on the floor when there were beds available, regardless who had slept in them. Carol had gone off and found the showers, so was testing them out to see how much water we could get whilst Maggie continued sorting out the cells with Beth. Carl was watching the cell entrance in case any walkers came by. That kid had pretty much turned into a child solider and it terrified me seeing him like that. It made me think about why I had Genevieve, surely in this world she was going to grow up as a solider rather than a normal little girl. She'd be learning how to shoot guns rather than learning how to make friends, she'd learn to kill or be killed rather than actually enjoying life. I almost felt selfish for having her but I tried blocking the thoughts out of my mind so I could make the cell liveable for me and Gen, and Daryl if he was willing to give up his perch. I sniggered at the thought and started clearing out the sheets before bringing my backpack through, making sure to leave Genevieve asleep. 

The cell consisted of a set of bunk beds, a sink and a table in the corner. From my guess, this would have been a low security prison; people doing time for stealing or getting into bar fights. I don't know why but that thought kind of soothed me. I hummed gently as started emptying my backpack onto the floor, just sorting through what I had and what we needed to get when we went on a run. My clothes were pretty much ruined, but thankfully I had managed to keep Gen's intact so she didn't run out of grows. We were running low on diapers, so mentally put that on the list along with other stuff like razors, deodorant and well, things to help avoid another accident. I had to chuckle at the fact, it was the end of the world and one of the things I needed was condoms. I was till laughing to myself when I heard a knock on the wall. I turned around, beginning to stand up wiping my knees to get rid of the dust.

"Hey Lori, aren't ya meant to be resting?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest casually. The brunette sniggered as she shrugged, leaning against the wall. "I was, but I wondered if I could have a word if you weren't busy." I pouted my bottom lip slightly as I shook my head. "I'm not busy, why don't you sit down whilst I get Gen in here?" She seemed a smile and nod as we walked past each other. Thankfully, Gen was still asleep when I picked up, even though she stirred slightly. I knew that if she didn't wake up soon, I was in for a long night so I carried through to the cell, keeping her in my arms as I sat next to Lori on the now bare mattress on the bottom bunk. Lori looked down at Genevieve as I rocked her sleeping form.

"I haven't felt the baby move." Lori whispered, her hands resting either side of her swollen abdomen. I rubbed my lips together before sucking in the corner has I inhaled sharply. "How long for?" I enquired, putting Gen in the bed gingerly as she began to stir. "I don't know, about three days?" Lori answered, her voice shaking. I nodded and rubbed her arms. "I'm going to kneel in front of you, have a feel okay?" She nodded, trying to blink back the small tears in the corner of her eyes. I have her small reassuring smile as I got on my knees in front of her, lifting up her shirt. I pushed gently across her belly, feeling around for anything abnormal. I gulped as I defiantly felt the baby's body, lying on its side. Without any equipment, I really couldn't tell much. It was impossible to try and get a heartbeat but at least if I was pushing against it, it might encourage it to move. "You tried shaking your stomach or pushing against it to try and get it to move?" She nodded, biting her bottom lip as her eyes followed every action of my hands. "Did you have anything like this with Carl?" I asked as I managed to find its head. Lori shook her head, tears silently flowing her down her cheeks. "Carl was a mover. Kept me up no end." I chuckled with her, hoping it help reassure her.

With her laugh, I felt the baby shuffle slightly under my hand as I pushed. Lori mustn't have felt it as she examined my face, trying to read me. "Lori, I just felt the baby move slightly okay?" She let out a breath like it was the first she could exhale in a long time. "It was only slight, but I think you need to rest more. Taking over this place has stressed you out, stressing out the baby. Also, I think you need to eat more. The baby isn't getting enough nutrients maybe. Can't move around if mama isn't eating for it." She was shaking as I stood up, pulling her shirt down as I did so. I offered her my hand as she supported her stomach with the other until I pulled her off the bed.

We shared a smile. "Thanks Kate, thank you so much." I shrugged, my mouth forming a sideway smile. "No problem, it was kinda my job before and all." Lori let out a breathy laugh before turning towards the door. "Any more concerns, you come right to me alright?" Lori turned her head so she was facing me. She nodded once, a large grin spreading across her face. "We'll get ya both through this." She nodded again, standing still for a minute. "I know I haven't always been the kindest towards you, but I mean it..."

"Forget it. Water under the bridge alright?" I interrupted. She responded with a thankful nod before leaving me alone in the cell. I sighed contently, hearing whimpers coming from the bed. "You finally up huh?" I asked as I went back to Genevieve who now had her wide blue eyes examining everything around her. She raised her arms up to me slightly as high as she could. I bent down and lifted her up so she lay on my chest, her fingers gripping my hair as I rubbed the back of her head. I balanced and bounced her in one arm whilst the other sorted through clothes, blankets and just things that I had managed to tip out onto the floor. "One day Gen, I will learn to be organised." I commented as I picked up on of Daryl's shirts that stank so much I almost gagged. Boy that man could _sweat. _I chucked it to the side of the room to deal with later. Genevieve was cooing as I spoke, almost as if she was making responses to my passing statements about clothes, washing, showering and just anything. Sometimes I think she was better conversational company than some of the group. At least she never argued back.

"KATE!" I heard Maggie wail almost making me jump out of my skin. I quickly stood up and out of my cell to the perch and looked down. Maggie was covered in blood, as was Rick. My eyes shifted to Daryl immediately who was at the back of the group by the doors; talking to people I'd never seen before. I suddenly saw Hershel in between Rick and T-Dog, head limp and blood pouring out of him.

"Fuck." I hissed, sprinting down the stairs and to them. "What the hell happened?"

"Hershel got bit so we," he gulped, "took extreme measures." My eyes widened as I followed Rick's gaze downwards.

_Oh my god._

The bottom half of Hershel's right leg was gone, only to be replaced by Maggie holding blood soaked material. I would have thrown up then if I had any food in me but instead I swallowed it back and turned around. "Someone take her!" I yelled as Carol ran up to me, grabbing her even though she had begun to cry. "Maggie, let go right now, I'll take over." I instructed, moving my hands over the blood soaked shirt on the bottom of Hershel's leg. "I got this okay?" I whispered reassuringly to her as she was still violently sobbing. "We need to put him down somewhere, and then I can see what I can do." I stated as calmly as I could. She stared at me, eyes ablaze with fear. "I won't let him turn okay, go with Beth." I was more forceful this time as Lori managed to take her away from me.

The blood was all over my hands already as I walked backwards and into a random cell. "Lie him down." I ordered as softly as I could. Rick and T-Dog did as I said and put him on the bare bedframe, sitting him up almost so I could kneel in front of him. I took a slow breath before moving the material away from the wound slightly. I shuddered as I saw Rick's handiwork. "What the hell did you use?" I asked, my voice shaking as I applied more pressure to his upper leg, hoping to stop the bleeding. "We found, we… We found an axe and. I weren't thinking. I couldn't let him."

"T-Dog, get him out of here and get me some medical supplies." I demanded, trying to remain firm. "Let me help, it was my fault." Rick interrupted quietly, moving to kneel next to me. I nodded as I looked at him. "I need antibiotics, something to stitches up his arteries with and bandages, lots of 'em." I instructed calmly as I examined the amputation as much as I could, blood pouring down my arms and occasionally onto my chest. T-Dog I assumed had gone off to get any medical supplies we had, Rick kept next to me eventually managed to tame his fear. "You think this will stop the infection?" I asked quietly as T-Dog came back, handing the supplies to Rick who held them for me. My gaze quickly switched to Maggie, who was stood by the cell entrance. "I hope so." He murmured in response as I moved the shirt away so I could start trying to fix Hershel up.

I started stitching up the arteries as best I could, trying as best I could to remember anything I was taught about this. I was training to be an ER doctor so I knew the basics in most things, but something this serious wasn't something we covered to great length. I managed to stop the bleeding after about thirty minutes of stitching things together before moving onto trying to get the skin to thread together. Hershel still hadn't come round an hour later when I was bandaged his leg up to form a neat stump, but he was breathing and didn't have a fever. My hands were shaking as I stood up, the blood now dried up as I stared at them. My breathing was as unstable as the rest of my body as I left the cell, Maggie and Beth storming through. Rick left them too, carrying the ruined material with him. "We need to bury this." He stated, lifting them up slightly. I nodded in agreement. "Okay." I whimpered as I moved back towards the group. They all stared at me, Daryl included. "He'll be okay, I think."

They all nodded until Carol stepped forward who was no longer carrying Genevieve. "Let's get you cleaned up; we have the showers working now." I nodded quickly, my eyes glancing at Daryl who was rocking the baby in his arms, Genevieve holding onto his finger lightly. He met my stare briefly, giving me a nod of approval as Carol led me to the washroom I guess it was. "I'll bring you some stuff in okay?" I nodded again, rubbing bare arms with my encrusted hands. Carol offered me a warm smile, "You did amazing today." She added before leaving me alone in.

With my body still shaking, I took off my dirty, blood covered clothes and switched on the water. I don't know how we had running water but I assumed that some of the generators were working enough for us to having water at least for a while. The water wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold as I stepped underneath, my body gaining goose bumps every time a drop of water touched my skin. I shut my eyes as the gentle water flowed around me, turning red as it fell to my feet. I exhaled sharply and leant against the wall a little, hearing someone came back into the room. I assumed it was Carol and kept my eyes shut, my back still facing her. It wasn't until I felt someone behind me did my eyes snap open and my body turn around.

Daryl was stood there, the stream of water making his hair stick to his forehead as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. His lips leant against my forehead as an uneven breath left my body along with a few tears. I shut my eyes, my head bowing. "I'm so proud of ya."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this had taken a while to get out but I've been doing coursework and had writers block for a few days but I managed to break through and everything should be a bit quicker from now on. **

**Normal disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. **

The water ran down us, becoming cooler as we just inhaled each other. His hands were everywhere on my body, and not inappropriately either. It was like he was trying to clean me, as if I was a small child. He rubbed my hands vigorously; some of the blood more stubborn than the rest until the water began to run clear. I looked down at my hands, the skin becoming slightly pruned at the extended exposure. "You think I managed to help?" I asked softly as I rested my hands on his stomach.

It wasn't often he agreed to be shirtless without us screwing, but right now it just seemed that he wanted to comfort. "Think ya saved his life." He answered, leaning his head down to kiss under my ear. I sighed gently, leaning against him more. His hands were running up my back and into my hair, trying to separate the tight knots. "I should wash it, take advantage of this water." He nodded, moving all my hair to the side to rest it over my shoulder. "I bought ya some things; Carol said you'd like 'em." I rubbed my lips together as he left me under the running water and walked to wear he had dumped his clothes.

He seemed so much more comfortable around me now, more relaxed about his body which was always an issue. His scars were angry on his back, the raised skin staring at me as he gathered up some things in his arms. I gulped as I crossed my arms across my body as he came back, a couple of bottles and a razor in hand. "I'll let ya do your thing." He whispered nervously it seemed. I nodded and took the stuff from him and putting them on the floor between us, keeping the shampoo in my hands. I lathered up the solution and began rubbing it into my hair, shutting my eyes and still complete aware of Daryl stood in front of me. I massaged it into my scalp as well as running it down the length of hair, untangling the knots and washing out the sweat and grime.

I jumped when a second pair of hands began massaging my scalp, making me open my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked almost giggling at the feeling. "Yer takin' forever, wanna get ya out at some point." I did let a laugh escape me as he kept rubbing my head and ran his fingers through my hair as the water washed away the shampoo suds. I quickly put conditioner in my hair as well as shaving my legs as Daryl watched, still under the water with me. He was just staring at me as I washed, making me slightly uncomfortable. "Why are you staring?" I asked cautiously, turning the water off. He shrugged before turning his back to me and putting on his clothes from before. "Some clothes there for yer." He mumbled running a hand through his wet hair.

I rubbed my lips together, walking towards him and picking up the clothes Carol had obviously sorted for me. I slipped them on quickly, the trousers slightly too small and the t-shirt too big but I managed to make them fit. I brushed my hair with my fingers, finally undoing the knots and mattes before I slipped on my boots. You can never be too prepared in this world so just in case, I always wore my boots. "Daryl?" I asked as I left the showers, stepping out into the main room facing Rick who stormed past me, I assumed so he could wash the blood off him. "Daryl's up on the perch with Genevieve." Carol offered sweetly, smiling as she folded clothes. I nodded in thanks and ran up the stairs, seeing Daryl lying down on the floor, Genevieve against his chest as he rubbed her back humming gently.

I lent against the railing crossing my arms, just watching him act so natural. "She seems relaxed." He kept his eyes shut and chuckled, nodding his head gently. "Think she is." I sniggered, eventually going to sit next to him before moving his now long fringe out of his eye. He flinched slightly at the gesture. I rubbed my lips together, moving my hand from his face back to rest on my thigh. "Who are those guys you bought back?" Daryl opened his eyes finally, his hand leaving Genevieve's back to rest behind his head with the other. "Prisoners. Were here when everythin' went ta shit. Had no idea what was goin' on 'til they saw us." My eyes widened slightly. "Fuck." I breathed, finding myself feeling slightly sorry for them. "You stay away from 'em ya hear? Those men ain't seen a girl in months; I saw one of 'em pretty much drooling over ya." I nudged him. "Make ya jealous huh?" He bit his lip looking up at me. "Damn right." I had to snigger at his protectiveness; it was part of his appeal. "Are they staying with us?" He shook his head, sitting up using one hand to keep Genevieve on his chest. "We're gonna go clear a cell block for 'em for half of their supplies. Seemed like a fair trade." I nodded in agreement, opening my arms so he could put Genevieve there. He obliged as she began fussing, whimpering into the planes of her father's chest. "When you going?"

Daryl shrugged as I lifted my shirt up so I could feed her. "Probably soon, 'bout an hour then we can gather up supplies." I nodded in recognition, my thumb stroking Gen's soft head as she fed. "It's so unfair." Daryl murmured under his breath. "What is?"

"Kid has seen your tits more than I have." I raised my eyebrows, kicking his stomach slightly as I laughed. "God, do you have no shame?!" Daryl flashed me a rare wide smile as he dodged my kick, actually laughing. "You've never been this frustrated." I commented as Gen finished her feed, he shrugged in response, biting his lip. "I'll make you a promise," I whispered, shuffling closer to him as I began to burp Gen. "You sort of those prisoners, I'll take care of Hershel and when Gen goes to sleep tonight, I'll even up the deal." I placed a small kiss by his ear, making him inhale sharply before the moment was broken by Gen throwing up all over my back. "Oh my god, Gen." I whined, moving her down so I was rocking her. I used my shirt and wiped her mouth as Daryl chuckled at me, standing up and grabbing his crossbow.

Daryl, very eager to sort out the prisoners, left me to change my shirt and led the group along with the four prisoners. I had to laugh slightly at his enthusiasm, but it somehow made me feel sexy again. I rubbed my lips together at the thought of actually having some alone time with him, it'd been weeks since our time at the lake and since we'd been sharing cars and houses with the group we had no privacy. I wondered downstairs and sat on them, finding myself next to Beth who smiled at me. "We found something for you." Beth offered, looking at Carol. I looked up at her. "What?" Carol, who began beaming went behind the stairs towards the bathroom and came back within seconds. She was pushing a tall white laundry basket which was probably used for all the bedding.

"I thought that maybe you could use it as crib." I smiled at her, standing up and looking at it. "Carol this is amazing, thank you." Carol seemed to appreciate my gratitude as she picked it up. "I'll pop it on the perch for you." I nodded in thanks and watched her as she carried it up the stairs. "We found another for Lori too." Maggie added from beside Glenn, who she was leaning against next to Hershel's cell. "That's good." I assumed Lori was resting as I walked over to Hershel's cell. "How's he doing?" Maggie sighed gently, her eyes rimmed with red rings. "He's still passed out but the bleeding stopped, which is a good thing." I nodded, kneeling down in front of her. "Your dad is tough Maggie; he'll be alright in no time. I'll even get Daryl to check the infirmary for some crutches or something."

"Thanks, he'd like that. He'd hate to feel useless." I smiled weakly at her standing up, patting Genevieve's back gently as I looked inside Hershel's cell. Lori was sat in there, just watching him. I opened the cell door gaining her attention quickly as she stared at me with wide eyes. "How's he doing?" Lori shrugged, turning her head back towards Hershel. "He's been in and out, but he's breathing, so that's good." I nodded in agreement, shutting the cell door behind me. I sat next to Lori who was biting her nail, inhaling deeply to calm herself. "He'll be okay Lori."

"It just shows how fragile we are. Anyone can get hurt. Anyone." I rubbed my lips together, turning my head to look forward at Hershel who was now handcuffed. "Hershel's a fighter Lori, he'll pull through this." Lori looked down at me, her eyes falling on Genevieve as she exhaled. "What if he doesn't? What if I don't? What if we all don't?" Her eyes never left my baby as she whispered, her hand reaching to touch Gen's face as she met Lori's eyes. "We all will Lori, we've been through too much not to."

"I hope you're right."

x-x-x-x

I decided to put Gen in a separate cell when it came time for her to sleep. I'd only have a few hours to enjoy myself before I would have to move her back into mine and Daryl's cell where I can watch her. The guys hadn't been back yet and even though I knew that they would be okay, I was still terrified at the prospect of one of coming back hurt like Hershel. He'd been in and out; he had even stopped breathing once until we managed to bring him back. He was still weak but had managed to come to for a while. Unfortunately all he heard was Lori yelling at Carl who had snuck off to find the infirmary.

We all knew he was trying to help but he's a kid, and no kid should be killing walkers. I was sat on the perch just staring at the cell block entrance as darkness started settle over us. I sighed, my knee jittering with nerves as I began to hear voices. Quietly, and covered in blood, the three men walked into the block meeting our expectant eyes. Rick just looked around before walking off again whilst T-Dog headed to showers. Daryl finally saw me and nodded before following T-Dog. I stood up, rubbing the denim of my jeans briefly as I walked to my cell, shutting it behind me. I took off my clothes, leaving me in my underwear until I put on one of Daryl's shirts, allowing it to hang loosely over me.

I bit my lip has I laid down on the narrow bed, unbuttoning as much of Daryl's shirt that gave me a good amount of cleavage. I took a few deep breaths as I heard Daryl approaching, his boots heavy as he came back from watch. He opened the cell door and shut it without even looking at me, kicking off his shoes by the makeshift curtains. When he eventually turned around he stared at me, his arms dropping to his sides slowly and jaw dropping. "What's it with ya wearin' my clothes?" I sniggered, running a finger up my bare leg. "If you have _such _a big problem with it, why don't ya come and get it off me?" He slowly approached me, getting onto the bed on his knees next to me.

He ran one of his rough hands from my knee to the top of my thigh, curving cautiously so he was cupping my inner thigh making my breath hitch. He then lent his face down, using his other hand to cup my jaw before kissing me hard, his tongue gaining instant access to my mouth. I moaned slightly as his nails dragged across my soft skin of my inner thigh, making me open my legs slightly so he could get between them. Daryl moved his hand from inner thigh to my other leg, pulling my body closer to him so I was almost wrapped around his hips. "Gen asleep?" He asked against my mouth as I nodded, way too engrossed in a kiss to remember how to talk. I could feel him smile as his chapped lips bruised mine in rough kisses. His hands had run up under the shirt, ghosting over my hips and rib cage until he ran his thumbs just under my bra. "This is gonna be fun."


	18. Chapter 18

**To help ease the pain I'm sure tonight's episode of The Walking Dead will cause,I have decided to update! I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or Daryl Dixon.**

**Also as a WARNING; This chapter contains adult situations, don't read if you don't like.**

My breathing hitched as his rough hands circled round to my back, making it arch towards him. His fingers danced down my spine until he grabbed my hips, grinding against me and letting go of my lips. I let out a small moan at the contact before biting my lip, my arms flying out to grab anything I could. As my head went back, Daryl look the opportunity to attack my exposed neck gently, the kisses sweet and tender rivaling the rough groping my ass was having to deal with. After a few minutes, Daryl finally stopped assaulting my neck and knelt up staring down at me, a sly smile plastered on his smug face.

He never used to have this much game, when we first had sex he was embarrassed and just fucked me until he came before doing up his belt and running away. It took me a while to get him to relax and eventually get him to open up to me and then the sex became incredible, alcohol helped though. Sometimes I want to forget the CDC and then other times I remember how Daryl made me feel.

With my thoughts running away with me I didn't notice Daryl unbuttoning my shirt until I felt him kiss the tops of my chest, his thumb flicking over my left nipple to finally get my attention, my mouth opening in a gasp. His other hand reached behind me, and with my help we got my bra unclasped. I slipped off through the sleeves of Daryl's sleeveless shirt which pretty much left me exposed to him. He smirked at me before kissing my chest again, his hands gently cupping them being careful not to grasp too hard. I ran my hands through his damp hair, sighing against his movements. "Missed playin' with ya guys." He mumbled against my skin, both thumbs simultaneously flicking the small nubs. I arched further into his hands before he let them go, placing a kiss between them. His face finally met mine in a rushed kiss, his tongue forcing itself into my mouth as his hands started undoing his belt. I started unbuttoning his shirt as he shuffled his cargo pants down to his knees. I looked down between our bodies and chuckled against his mouth. "Commando?" He didn't respond and instead began to assault my neck, a lot harder than last time which I knew meant bruises.

Daryl when he eventually got comfortable around me actually let out what he liked in the bedroom, well, more appropriately tent. He liked to bite, to scratch and to bruise. I never minded too much until I saw the damage the next day and someone thought I may have been attacked by a walker. He was working on what was going to be a fabulous hickey in the crevice where my shoulder meets my neck when I latched onto his broad shoulder, biting hard which almost made him completely stop as he let out a pant. I slipped his shirt off his arms and continued to make a wonderful bruise on his shoulder so he could feel what I felt. I licked the tender spot to sooth the burn as his hands wondered further south. His hands dove into my underwear so he could cup my ass firmly causing me to moan softly against his skin. He moved away from me so he was kneeling again, his neck crooked as he was too tall for this bunk bed situation. I could see him almost lick his lips as my chest heaved up and down as we stared at each other. As he continued to watch I moved my hand down to my underwear, lifting my legs up in the air so I could push them off. Now I lay there, completely exposed to him as put one leg either side of him so he could do what he wanted.

I rubbed my lips together as he lowered his head down to kiss my stomach, his facial hair tickling my skin as his nose drew a line down to my abdomen. "Just get back up here and kiss me." I almost stuttered, trying to sit up. Daryl responded by biting down on my hip making me sit up with urgency. "Lay back down will ya, good Lord woman." He chuckled, using his hand to push me back down but thankfully coming with me so we were face to face. His hand danced down to my shoulder before using it to balance himself above me by placing it beside my head. I licked my lips as he observed me for a moment, my hand moving between us to run down his chest until I reached my target, taking a hold of him lightly so I was barely touching him. He held his breath as my thumb flicked over the head and my lips attached to his neck as my hand started moving up and down slowly, dragging him out for as long as possible. I could feel his heavy breathing in my ear, making me smile against his skin until I bit down on the skin making his other hand dig into my hip making me suddenly aware of how close he was to touching me. I hummed against his tough skin, still sucking on it as I felt his fingers slip in-between my thighs. My hips arched at their own accord into his hand, biting harder on his neck as he started to play with the small bundle of nerves he found. I let him go as I whimpered into his ear as he pushed down on it hard taking my earlobe between his teeth. My nails raked across his prominent hipbones and up his stomach and chest to wrap around his neck to pull him closer to me. His fingers continued to mess with me until he traced my entrance carefully making me moan gently before biting my bottom lip.

He moved his arm so he could lean on his elbow and cupped my face in his hand, his lips landing on mine at the same time as him inserting a digit inside me. He curled his finger upwards to rub my insides whilst his thumb circled my clit. I rolled my hips with his hand, sighing into his mouth as he hit all the right spots. When he decided to insert a second finger, my back arched our mouth disconnecting as I moaned out loud. "Want me inside ya?" He asked in a hushed voice, his strokes becoming harder. I nodded vigorously, biting my inner cheek so I could keep myself quiet. I had my eyes shut as I felt him take out his fingers and after a few moments, which I'm assuming was used to put on a condom, replace them slowly with his dick. His hand held onto my waist and began to move me against him slowly trying to keep his forehead on mine as thrust in and out painfully slow as we managed to stare right at each other's eyes. "Harder." I whispered as his lips slipped from mine to my cheek. Daryl sniggered, slamming into once making me squeal before returning back to being slow. "Beg." He hissed in my ear in his southern drawl that was just as intoxicating as the rest of him.

"Harder." I whimpered until I could move right next to his ear. "Please Daryl. Please."

"Alrigh' girl." With that, he hammered into me, his face completely focused on his task. Every time he thrust into me I squealed, enjoying his groans as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. Suddenly he pulled out of me, making me whine. "What the hell are ya…WHOA."

He flipped me onto my stomach raising my hips slightly and swiftly entered me from behind, his chest heat radiating onto my clothed back. I gripped the pillow I was laying on as he pound into me hard, his lips attacking my exposed neck. "Fucking hell." I hissed as his fingertips squeezed my ass with every movement. He was still slow so when his eyes found mine again, he managed to kiss me regardless of the awkward angle. One of his hands reached underneath us and his finger rubbed against me making me scream into his mouth. He got faster to match the rhythm of his finger and then he hit. That spot inside. I lifted my hands up and grabbed onto his damp hair so he had to support us both but he didn't seem to care. "Daryl, I don't think… Oh fuck Daryl." I squealed before screaming over and over again as I felt my orgasm build up inside me, the coil becoming so tight that it almost hurt. He bit my earlobe as I crashed, my breaths coming out in short bursts along with quiet screams.

He followed, his hand moving from my clit to hold my waist as he hammered home. He removed his teeth from my earlobe and latched onto my shoulder instead as he almost collapsed on me. His breaths were hot and heavy as he just lay on my back for a few moments. He kissed my abused shoulder as he pulled out, making me whine at the loss. He kissed down my spine over the shirt until he reached the small of my back before helping me flip over. My chest heaved as I shut my eyes, just enjoying Daryl kissing my stomach, his facial hair almost irritating the soft skin.

I hummed gently in approval as he just seemed to explore my exposed skin with his hands and lips. "Wanna stop doing that you girl and get up here?" I asked sweetly, but still chuckling as he looked up at me from my abdomen. "Been too fucking long since we had any privacy woman, let me enjoy myself." I rolled my eyes and just lay back, my breathing returning to a normal pace. I gulped as I watched him move up to my sternum, his breath making me inhale sharply. "Whatcha starin' at me now fer?" I smiled weakly as I came up to meet my face. "Just you." He raised his eyebrow as he moved to get off the bed. "Gotta put some clothes on." He mumbled as he pulled up his trousers and slipped on a wife beater before chucking me my panties and a pair of jeans. I rubbed my lips together as I stood up and got dressed, as I buttoned up the shirt I was wearing Daryl came in front of me, blocking me against the bed. He just seemed to observe my face, just staring at my features as I stared at his. It was like we were having a silent conversation with each other. He gulped and put one of his ridged hands on my cheek, holding it tightly. "Glad I met ya." He grumbled under his breath as if he didn't want me to hear it. I put my hand over his. "Glad I met you too."

This was Daryl's way of saying he liked me, I knew that. With his brother Merle always beating him down he found it difficult to say a lot. That was pretty evident when Merle was in camp. Merle was the kind of the man that rubbed against the wrong way on you until you snapped. Then he would just laugh at you and that was it, boom, Merle Dixon was under your skin. It didn't help he was pervy and liked undress pretty much all the women with his eyes regardless of whether you could see him doing it or not. Merle also had a stash of drugs and often wondered around camp high as a kite most of the time. Daryl told me once he nearly died because Merle went back for it after the world went to hell. It hurt too much to imagine if he had died, especially now.

With a sideways smile he kissed me gently before moving away. "Some of 'em prisoners tried to kill Rick." My eyebrows furrowed as shock set in. "Why?"

"One of 'em got bit, so another killed him just like tha'. Then he turned to Rick so Rick killed him before I could. The other ran into the walkers, let them have him." I nodded in understanding, rubbing my lips together. "Still want ya to keep away from 'em alrigh?"

"But the ones left, they're not going to do anything are they?" Daryl held onto the tops of my arms. "You and Gen, yer my girls, if anyone touches ya, I'll kill 'em."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! As always, to go along with the new episode (WHICH OF COURSE TONIGHT IS THE FINALE) I have updated. Since I'll have to be up late tonight (later than normal as I have to try and get AMC in the UK) I may even update again. **

**Please review/favourite/follow to your hearts content! It really means a lot and really inspires me!**

The fresh air was inviting when I stepped out into the courtyard. I stretched my arms, looking up and squinting at the Georgia sunshine as I smiled. I had Genevieve in a sling that Carol and I made out sheets so that I could carry her around and still have use of my arms. I shifted my smile down to her, moving the sheet away from her face slightly so the sun could grace her skin. She blinked her diamond blue eyes at me, looking up and around her fascinated by everything.

Most of the group were out disposing of walkers and Daryl insisted I stay with Hershel in the courtyard in case he got hurt or something worse. I went and stood next to Carl who was just watching Beth try and get Hershel to walk. "Hey kid." I greeted, sliding down the wall to sit next to him coaxing Gen's sling to rest on my lap. Carl didn't smile but just nodded in my direction before going back to watching Beth trying to get Hershel to stand up on his crutches. There was a time when Carl and I used to talk every day without fail about everything, but now Carl seemed to shut himself away and just watch over everyone like the child soldier he was. "Is Beth trying to teach Hershel how to walk?" I asked in a whisper. "Yeah, he's gotta learn." I rubbed my lips together and nudged his shoulder. "Relax a little kid. It's alright."

"How did you know what to do?" He asked quietly after a few moments of awkward silence. "When I stitched up Hershel's leg?" He shook his head and turned slightly to face me. "When you had your baby?" I bit the corner of my lip and smiled weakly. I moved the sheet a little more so Carl could look into the sling. "It's a girl thing I guess. I just, I guess I just knew." He rubbed his lips together and cautiously lifted a hand to touch Genevieve's face as she raised her hand. "I always wanted a brother or sister." I let out a small chuckle as Gen took hold of his finger and gripped it lightly. "You'll have one soon in all of its crying, puking, pooping glory." He cracked a small smile, a small amount of water filling the corner of his eyes. "You'll help my mom right?" I put an arm around him and hugged him into my side. "Course I will kid. I won't let anything bad happen to her alright?" He looked up at me, looking as vulnerable as he did the first day I met him. "I promise okay?" He nodded as I held out my other hand, sticking my pinky in the air. "Pinky promise?" He sniggered and did the same, wrapping his little finger around mine. "Pinky promise."

As Hershel, Lori and Beth started walking towards the railing me and Carl joined, seeing the rest of the group starting to come back. "Wanna race Hershel?" I asked Carl ask as he stood by Beth, leaving me behind slightly. I saw Maggie, T-Dog and Carol watching Hershel walk but my eyes gazed to find Daryl with Rick and Glenn. I waved slightly at him and I could make out him smiling which made me snigger as I stood behind Carl. I looked down at Genevieve in my sling still holding my smile as I saw she was asleep. Then I heard it, a small groan. Carl heard it to as we looked at each other before both of us turning around. My eyes widened as Carl shouted "WALKERS!"

I glanced back and saw Daryl, Rick and Glenn running towards us. Everyone started shooting walkers around me as I quickly grabbed my gun that was tucked by my hip and began to shoot next to Lori. One of my arms wrapped around Genevieve's head, almost cupping her ears in hope that she wouldn't make much noise. The shots echoed among us all along with yelling and falling walkers. "Lori!" I heard Maggie yell from our left. Lori and I looked at each other before she grabbed Carl's shoulders and pushed him towards Maggie. I followed her and ran shooting any walker I could. I heard Maggie shut the gate as Lori slid the door open and ushered Carl in before Maggie slammed it behind us. Gen was starting to cry and I tried shushing her as we got back to the cells but walkers came out of there too.

We retreated back into a corridor behind a cell door and Maggie slammed it shut as walkers tried reaching in. I was just staring at them as their rotted hands tried grabbing at me and my crying baby. My ears were ringing, tears falling down my face as I grabbed Gen in the sling for dear life and it wasn't until Maggie grabbed my arm and dragged with her did I register what was happening. Walkers had got into our home, the place we had made our sanctuary. "Come on we gotta move!" Maggie yelled at me, still latched onto my arm and pulling me with her. I inhaled sharply and began running with her, seeing Lori and Carl in front of us shooting walkers.

Maggie let go of my arms so she could shoot walkers as Lori stopped. "Lori, come on." I tried to say gently but it came out as more of a yell. Her hand reached out for the wall as she balanced herself looking down, one hand on her stomach. "Lori?" I questioned, taking a quick glance behind me just in case. "It's coming." My eyes widened as I looked down at her stomach. "Oh _fuck._" I hissed. Keeping one arm around Gen's head and the other now supporting Lori I tried to catch up with Maggie and Carl. Thankfully, they weren't far in front. "We need somewhere to go right now!" I yelled as Lori winced beside me. They both turned around and saw the scene playing out. "She's in labour." I confirmed quietly. Maggie, even though she looked shit scared, nodded strongly before running ahead with Carl to find somewhere. I struggled slightly supporting Lori and Genevieve but I did what I had to until I heard Carl shout. "In here!" We all filed into the room and Carl slammed the door shut. I set Lori down on the floor with Maggie's help as I had to hold Genevieve still.

"Carl, check there are no walkers in here sweetheart." I asked as I knelt in front of Lori who was concentrating hard on her stomach. "Maggie, take Genevieve could you?" I asked lifting her out the sling. She was whimpering slightly but Maggie made shushing noises as she took her, bouncing her slightly in her arms. I threw off the sling and gulped, knowing what I was going to have to do. "Lori, I need you to tell me exactly what you're feeling okay?" She nodded, exhaling sharply before taking in another breath. "Contractions, about 2 minutes apart, I just know that the baby's comin'." My hands were shaking as I tried getting her pants off. I may have had some experience in delivering kids, I mean, I had my own but some else's was completely different. I knew that if I fucked up right now, Lori or the baby, or even both would die and it'd be on me. I gulped as I pushed her legs apart.

"What are you doing?" Carl asked sounding more scared than he wanted to let on. "I'm checking if your mom's ready to push." I stated, trying to remember anything a teacher might have said. "I got help." Carl said trying to kneel beside me. "You can help by holding your mom's hand alright?" I tried to smile at him, I tried so hard but I couldn't.

My lips were shaking as he just nodded and took his place by Lori, taking her hand and holding tight. I tried checking how dilated she was but I just couldn't get it. I bit my tongue in concentration and tried again before Lori sat up suddenly. "I need to push." This wasn't the time to argue so I nodded firmly, glancing at Maggie who looked just as scared as I did. Lori began to push, trying to stay as silent as possible as she did so. She stopped for a moment before going again, gritting her teeth and holding back her tears on front of Carl whose hand had now turned white. I looked down between her legs again and my eyes widened. "Lori you have to stop pushing." She didn't hear me and began again. "Lori! Listen to me you have to stop!" I yelled getting both her and Carl's attention.

"Is that blood?" Maggie asked from beside me. I nodded shutting my eyes and showing Lori my hands. We knew what this meant, but none of us wanted to say it. We stayed quiet for a few moments before Lori spoke up.

"Get the baby out. Do what you have to." My breath caught in my throat before a word could even be formed. "I had a C-section with Carl, use that as a guide." I shook my head. "Lori, I can't, you'll _die. _I have nothing here can use, you'll bleed out and I don't even know about the baby."

"You save the baby, forget me, the baby comes first." She whispered with certainty. "Carl has a knife, just do it." She insisted more firmly looking at her son. "Give her your knife baby." She whispered touching his face as they both began to cry. Carl without looking at me lifted the knife from his belt and pointed it in my vague direction. I carefully took it, observing Lori wince through another contraction. Maggie knelt down beside me, Gen now tucked up in Maggie's jacket on the floor nearby. I inhaled deeply trying to stop myself from shaking, just praying to _anything _that I somehow could get Lori through this. Exhaling slowly Lori and I made eye contact. "After this, you're going to have to, you know…" Maggie's eyes widened as I nodded. I knew this situation was dire and I wouldn't want Lori to suffer anymore then she had to. If that meant stopping the reanimation process, I would do it. She was talking to Carl, telling him that he was the best thing she ever did. That she loved him. "You gotta cut me open, now." Lori whispered, gaining my attention suddenly. Again, I nodded in understanding as she seemed to smile before going back to Carl. I lifted her shirt up over her ballooned stomach and watched her hug Carl and whisper to him. "Goodnight love."

I traced the old scar on her abdomen with my finger just to get a feel for the length before looking up at Lori again. She nodded once before laying her head down to stare at the ceiling. As soon as the knife drew blood Lori screamed. It was deafening, high pitched and painful as I tried to concentrate on cutting deep enough. "I'm so sorry Lori, I'm so sorry." I couldn't stop repeating it as I cut across the scar again, earning another scream from Lori before she fell into silence. "I can almost see the uterus." I stated as calming as I could before slicing through the muscle carefully. Maggie had tried to stop Lori bleeding so much with my jacket that I handed to her but it was no use.

I got through the muscle, and gulped before putting my hands inside feeling the baby almost instantly. "Got it?" Maggie asked, her voice shaking. I nodded and pulled the baby out as gently as I could. I managed to get it through the cut but it wasn't breathing. I rubbed its chest frantically as Maggie and Carl just stared at me. "Come on, you can't fucking do this to me too." I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears. The baby's cries filled the room, setting off Genevieve's cries as well. I almost felt happy as I looked down at the baby. "It's a girl." I confirmed as Carl offered me his jacket to wrap the baby in after I managed to cut her umbilical cord. I handed the baby to Maggie as right now, all I wanted to do was hold my own. I picked her up from the floor, kissing her gently before bouncing her in my arms to soothe her. I looked back down at Lori. For the first time in a long time, she seemed peaceful. With one hand I covered her bare legs with my jacket before kneeling down next to her face.

When we first met, we got on okay but then I went to city and found Rick. We got on famously, almost like an older brother and younger sister. He listened to what I had to say and we often were on watch together when I wasn't with Daryl. I guess Lori felt jealous of that, he was her husband after all. I gulped thinking about Rick as I placed a small kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry Lori." I whispered as I stood up, getting my gun from beside me. I pointed it at her head and sighed before shutting my eyes.

I felt a hand on my wrist though, pushing the gun down. I looked at Carl who was stood beside me, he hand on my arm and a gun in the other. "I'll do it. She's my mom." He was close to crying, I could hear his voice quivering as aimed his own gun at his mother's head. "Carl, this is something you should never have to do. Let Kate do it." Maggie offered as she had finally quietened down the baby in her own arms. He wiped away a stray tear before pointing the gun more firmly at his mother's head. "She's my mom." He repeated before a gunshot echoes around the room. I couldn't look down again at her, I could barely move as the whole room seemed to exhale with us. "We gotta find my dad." Carl mumbled, wiping his eyes and opening the door. Maggie and I glanced at each other before following him out, making sure to shut the door behind us. We didn't want walkers getting anywhere near her. We secured the door before trying to make our way out somehow but thankfully we only ran into the occasional walker before we could reach the courtyard.

I heard Rick yelling about Lori and where she was as well as trying to arrange for us to be safe. Daryl appeared from the side, jogging almost before saying something to Rick. I gulped as Carl opened the gate for us, the clang of metal making the group turn towards us. Maggie stepped out first, baby in her arms as she was still crying. Glenn engulfed in her hug before realising what she was carrying. Rick stared at Maggie, then to me. My whole body was bloodstained causing Daryl's eyes to widen at me as I stepped out.

He didn't move from his spot as Carl shut the gate behind himself, his eyes completely focused on the ground. I looked up at Rick as the realisation seemed to hit harder than a train. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice shaking. "No, no no no no!" He yelled walking away from Carl who seemed to cry again silently. Maggie was whimpering apologies as I couldn't move, just watching Rick fall apart almost too much to bear. He started crying before collapsing completely to the ground, his screams surrounding us as we couldn't even look at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this took forever to come out but I had some writers block and a lot of university work to finish but I hope you enjoy this installment as the next chapter will be out quicker, I promise!**

**Anyways, please follow, review and favourite. It really means a lot to know everyone is enjoying it!**

Maggie handed the baby over to Carl as she continued to cry. It wasn't until Hershel asked to see the baby that I even regained my composure and actually paid attention to what was going on. "We got anythin' a baby can eat?" I heard Daryl asked as he walked with Carl to Hershel. Clutching my own baby I walked over to them, biting my lip hard as I tried not looking over at Rick. I was still here, with my baby and Lori wasn't here with hers, and Rick was on his own. "Good news is she looks healthy, but she needs formula. And quick or she won't survive." The group looked at each other as Daryl shook his head, biting the corner of his lip. "Nope, no way. Not her. I'm not losing anyone else." He pulled his crossbow on to rest against his back. "I'm going on a run."

"I'll go." Maggie immediately volunteered which seemed to urge Glenn as well. Daryl began giving instructions to everyone; I heard something about vents when I grabbed his arm. He looked down at my hand before looking at my face. "Go clean yourself up alrigh'." I rubbed my lips together before pulling him into me, wrapping one arm around his waist as my head leant against his chest. "I was so scared." I whispered into his shirt. One of his hands touched my back, rubbing it slightly. I felt his nose in my hair, his lips brushing against it. "I was to, for both of ya." He whispered in return before pulling away. "I'll be back soon, okay?" He assured as I nodded. "Is she alrigh'?" He asked, his hand finding its way to Genevieve, brushing his thumb against her forehead. "Yeah, she's okay. Now go." I almost whimpered, blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. Daryl seemed unsure of leaving me but nodded anyways, telling Glenn and Maggie to vamoose.

"Rick!" Maggie yelled, drawing everyone's attention to our leader. He had picked up an axe and was going through the door Maggie, Carl and I had come through. "Should we go after him?" I asked, just staring the door Rick left through. "I think we should let him grieve for a while." Hershel answered from behind me, making me turn around. "Is the baby really okay?" Hershel nodded as I came towards him, balancing my own baby in my arms. "She's healthy and full term. That's enough for now, until Daryl comes back." He looked at me up and down quizzically for a few moments. "Are you and Genevieve alright?" I nodded, glancing down at her in Maggie's jacket as she whimpered and cooed at my hand touching her face. "I should really change and feed her soon." I noted, just staring at her.

Losing Lori made me realise how lucky I was to be able to have Gen and still here after. I stroked her face as her arm raised, my eyes quickly watering again. I bent my head down and kissed her head, leaving my lips there for a while as my skin touched hers. It was soft and warm and something I took for granted. "Why don't we head inside?" Hershel offered to me and Beth. Without really answering I followed him back into the cell block which had now mostly been cleared apart from a few bodies. The two prisoners, Axel and Oscar I think they were called, were moving them and gave us sympathetic smiles as we went to the cells. "Where's Carol and T-Dog?" I questioned as I realised that there was only 4 of us the cells, not including the babies.

Hershel looked down for a moment before looking back up at me as I rearranged Gen in my arms slightly. "They didn't make it." My shoulders dropped as I stood there just staring at him, his revelation hitting me like a ton of bricks. My stomach dropped and I could feel the bile rising in my throat as I finally looked away from Hershel and to the ground. "I need to go clean up." I mumbled as I took a step backwards before turning around and going up the stairs, gripping the railings with my spare hand for dear life. My legs were shaking but I managed to get up to my cell before I fell to the floor, a bloody hand covering my mouth as I let out a choked sob. Luckily I had managed to keep Gen close as I almost cried onto her, just holding her to me like a small child with their favourite toy. I put my lips against her forehead as she lay in my arms seemingly asleep but after what seemed decades she started to whimper making me begin to compose myself. "Momma's trying to brave sweetheart. I really am." I mumbled against her soft skin as it turned angrier with her cries. "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

Xxxx

I finally managed to settle Gen down after feeding her. It took a lot for me to even get some water to wash off my arms let alone eventually get off the floor. It was getting dark by the time I heard something downstairs where everyone else was. With a gulp I left my cell and clambered down the stairs to meet the group who were crowded around Daryl as he held Rick's baby in his arms. I lent against the door frame behind them, smiling slightly at the sight of Daryl feeding the baby with bottle, shushing her whining. "She got a name yet?" He asked quietly to Carl who seemed to be holding up a lot better. "Not yet. There's so many. Andrea, Amy, Jaqui, Patricia, Carol." He was looking around the room, meeting everyone's eyes as we realised really how many people we had lost. He then looked to the ground, the sheriff hat hiding his eyes from everyone. "And Lori."

Everyone just glanced at each other as I gulped.

We had lost so much and so many that sometimes we didn't realise it. We were accustomed to loosing people now like they were possessions.

This world was sick like that.

"Huh, lil' asskicker huh. You like that?" The tension was cut with Carl's chuckle, followed by everyone else's and as I soon found my own. "Am I right?" Everyone nodded at him as he looked at everyone but me. "Lil asskicker. You like that huh? You like that sweetheart?" He asked the baby as she fed from the bottle he was holding. I smiled a little wider and took a couple of steps forward, letting Maggie spot me from behind Daryl. I rubbed my lips together before putting my hand on Daryl's shoulder, making him tense. It wasn't until he glanced around to see me did he just grunt a hello and return to have his attention on 'Lil' asskicker'. I smiled weakly at the group who offered me sympathetic smiles in return.

Carl looked at me, his face stern but somewhat soft at the same time as he just stared at the baby in Daryl's arms. "Hey." I whispered gently as I bent down a couple of inches to reach Carl's height. "Why don't you burp her huh?" I asked, my voice I hoped was still soothing as I tucked a stray hair behind Carl's ear. I could hear him gulp as I stood back up again, looking at Daryl who shrugged as he approached us. He put the baby in my arms gingerly, it reminded of how he first held Genevieve almost. I smiled at the small baby, rubbing her cheek with my knuckles as I handed her to Carl. "Okay, you're gonna put her head over your shoulder." I instructed still as kindly as I could as he managed to balance her in his arms. "That's right, now rub her back gently." I rubbed it first through the blanket she had and soon he put his hand with mine, following my movements. I took my hand away and just watched, nodding at him when his eyes flickered to mine. "You're doing great Carl." I whispered. "You're gonna be a great older brother." He seemed to smile even though you couldn't really see it under the sheriff hat he wore.

I stood back up fully, just watching Carl for a few moments as he kissed her head. Carol took his shoulders and led him back inside the cells so he could put her down and the group followed them. I smiled weakly at them as they passed me, Maggie and Glenn both stopping to put a hand on my shoulder and warm give me warm, sympathetic smiles. They didn't linger for long and went in with the rest of the group, leaving me and Daryl alone in the entrance part of the cells. I kept my back to him, crossing my arms over my chest so I could rub my upper arms. I thought he was going to say something but when all I heard was silence, I moved towards the cells. "Kate, wait."

I stopped in my tracks, licking my dry lips as I stared at the floor. I could hear his heavy boots approach me until he was stood right behind me. "Rick not back yet?" I shook my head as his hands covered my own on my arms. I could almost hear his thought process as he tried to find something to say. "Y'know I ain't good with this shit." At his comment I had to chuckle, raising my head so his chin rested on my scalp. "But, if ya wanna talk about what happened today. I'll listen to ya." I exhaled with his words, my vision becoming blurry as water gathered up in the corners. At my first sob he turned me around and engulfed me into his chest, his large arms across my shoulders and one hand on the back of my head. "I should have saved her." I stuttered through tears. "You did what ya could."

I shook my head, my fists landing on his pectorals. "It was my fucking job to deliver that baby and keep Lori alive." I felt myself hiss. "You saved lil asskicker. What happened with Lori was gonna happen anyway." He tried to reassure, a nervous hand beginning to stroke my hair. I knew he felt uncomfortable, I could sense it as I touched his taunt chest. I flattened my palms against him before laying my cheek over his heartbeat. The steady thump somewhat soothing me my water just streaming down my face freely without effort. "I should have done something to stop it. I should have protected Carl." One hand left my shoulder and settled at my waist, the other still flattening my hair. "Carl's a strong kid. He knows ya did what ya could."

"But I promised him." He shushed me quickly, almost muffling my voice in his shirt. "What happened, happened girl. Ain't nothing can be done to make it any different. You saved the baby." I rubbed my lips together and lifted my head to look his face. He looked genuine and confident as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, rubbing the strand between his fingers. "Can't believe ya used to dye this." I sniggered, shutting my eyes and nudging his whiskered chin with my nose. "Not everyone appreciates a ginger in Georgia. Gentlemen prefer blondes and all that." He shut his eyes, bringing his mouth closer to mine causing my eyelids to flutter shut.

"Yeah, well. I ain't no gentlemen."

I giggled once before he kissed me, his lips soft against mine. Both his hands held the back of my head still as he just moved our lips in sync. I opened my mouth for him but he quickly nudged it shut before moving away and leaning his forehead against my own. "You did exactly what ya needed ta today and no one thinks otherwise. Just remember that." I smiled as his nose bumped mine innocently as I nodded. One of my fingers drew a small line from his ear to the base of his neck before leaving my whole hand there. "Can you talk to Carl for me? Without Rick, I'm scared he won't talk about it."

"Why don't ya talk to him?" I wet my lips again, my other hand now on the other side of his neck. "I made him a promise to keep his mom safe. I failed him in that. I think he needs time before he talks to the woman who cut his mother open." He nodded once before placing a small kiss on my forehead and then just below my ear. "I'm gonna go check on Gen."

"Okay." I whispered as he let me go. He flashed me a sideways smile as he walked ahead but stopped just before the door, holding out his hand. "Come on." I took his hand, noticing just how small mine felt in his but still, our hands were the perfect fit. It was like my life was a puzzle, and he was my missing piece.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to get this update out. I've had a rough time at Uni and had to go see doctors and stuff and I forgot all about this until recently. I'm so sorry and hopefully I can update faster now I'm okay. **

**Please review, favourite and follow to your hearts content. Thanks again for waiting!**

Rick still hadn't come back to the group by the time morning finally came around. It seemed like no one had slept much at all as we sat around in a group trying to eat what Maggie had managed to make for us for breakfast but no one really seemed hungry. I took the bowl from her anyway, keeping Gen in one arm as I sat next to Daryl on the steps. He took another bowl, nodded gratefully in Maggie's direction as she walked back to Glenn. The silence was almost deafening with only the sound of plastic cutlery against plastic bowls. Just the rhythmic banging as I stared down at my bowl, my stomach turning at the thought of eating. I was still seeing Lori lying on the floor of the boiler room, bleeding out, skin ripped open and muscles torn out from her. My throat began to dry heave but thankfully no one seemed to notice except Daryl.

Daryl could notice any small change in everyone so when he met my eyes, his narrowed. "Eat." He murmured simply, placing another small spoonful into his mouth. I shook my head and put the bowl down on the stair below me before rearranging Genevieve in my arms so her face was snuggled into my neck. I hummed gently for her, making the room seem less quiet than before as Beth joined in with me as she held baby Grimes in her arms. She looked so natural with her, almost as if she was her mother. I smiled at her gently as she glanced at me. Our silence was broken by a door opening. We all looked up, Daryl's hand instantly inching towards his crossbow. Rick stepped through the door, running a bloody hand through his hair as he sighed. "Everyone okay?" Everyone just seemed to nod as I avoided his gaze. I killed his wife, I couldn't look at him. I just kissed Gen's head, bouncing her slightly against me. "We're gonna go clean out the corridors today. Get rid of some of bodies." I heard Daryl say from beside me as he put his bowl down next to mine.

"Good plan." I saw Rick go over to Carl who seemed to ignore his father's presence until his hand rested on top of Carl's Sheriff Hat. "I'm going out on a run. Get some formula for the baby, anything else we need." Glenn added, getting everyone to look in his direction. "Okay," Rick stated, smiling ever so slightly. "I just wanted to check on Carl, I'll go back and go clear some of walkers out." I glanced at Beth, who was stilling feeding Lil Asskicker who Rick just seemed to ignore. It took a lot for me to bite my tongue but thankfully Daryl seemed to notice my anger rising.

"If ya wait Rick, we'll all go together." Rick shook his head and walked straight past Beth and back through to where he came from. Everyone seemed to exhale as he disappeared from view but my body didn't relax. I stood up, gaining the attention of the room as my boots banged against the metal of the stairs and finally across the floor to the cells. I stopped when I came close to Glenn. "Need a hand with your run?" His eyes widened slightly as he glanced to his left towards Maggie. "Um, you want to come?" I nodded, shifting gen slightly in my arms. "I just need to get away from here for a few hours."

"She ain't going." Daryl's drawl interrupted from behind us. Glenn and I both turned to him as he stood up, grabbing his crossbow in the process. "Daryl, I need to get out of this prison for a couple of hours." I snapped, instantly regretting my tone. "No, you ain't going. Need ya here." He put his crossbow across his back and stood in front of me, eyeing Glenn which made him shift uncomfortably away from us. "Daryl, I need to get some air and do something other than sit in a room with Gen." His hands settled on his hips firmly. "Goin' out there ain't just fer ya to get some air. It's fuckin' dangerous. You ain't goin and that's the end of it." He stormed off, his boots echoing around the room. I sighed, rubbing Gen's head as I looked around the room with everyone avidly trying to avoid my gaze. "Hey Glenn." I called, getting his attention as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm still coming on that run, alright?"

"You sure?" Maggie interrupted, crossing her arms across her chest. I nodded firmly before leaving the room. "Just come get me when you're ready." I yelled back quickly before bounding up to my cell. I sat on the bed, shuffling back so my back was against the wall and leaning Gen against my legs. "Mommy's going on a run alright to get some things. See if I can find ya some toys. Would you like that huh?" She smiled as I nuzzled my nose against hers. "Want that sweetheart?" She laughed and I pulled my head back up, pulling her legs slightly so they were stretched upright. "Let's get you some toys and some pretty dresses huh?" I kissed her head as she laughed again. Someone coughed from beside us and I looked up to see Daryl stood there, leaning against the door frame.

I quickly put my focus back towards Gen, whose face lit up when she turned her head to see Daryl. She seemed to smile, her arms flailing towards him. Without speaking he walked into the room, placing his crossbow on the floor and lean over us, picking her up and placing her in his arms. Her hands immediately went for his whiskered chin as he took a few steps back. Daryl kissed her head and bounced her lightly before looking back at me as I cradled my knees against my chest. "I'm gonna go clear the block with Carl." He stated, allowing me to nod to response. "Be here when I get back."

"I'm going on that run." I snapped as he began placing Gen in her crib so she could rest. "I'll be back before you know it." The words were meant to be sincere but my anger of being controlled was boiling up inside me that I needed to just explode. "You ain't going. The kids need ya here." He responded as calmly as he could I assume by the way his shoulders tensed. "I'm not always up for playing house." I argued, sliding off the bed and standing up. "I'm not your little housewife you can hide away from the world. I have a brain and to be honest, I want to use to make my own decisions okay regardless of what you think of them." He slammed the wall with his hand right above Gen's crib making me wince, hoping that it didn't stir Genevieve. "You fuckin' want to get yerself killed?" He snarled before spinning around to face me. "Yer just gonna stay here and keep yourself safe."

"I'm going to go with Glenn to get stuff for our daughter." I crossed my arms across my chest and stood firmly. "She needs toys and stuff and you're needed here with Rick MIA, I'm making things easier for you."

"Whatever Kate, do what cha want." He hissed leaving the room. "I'm just tryin ta protect ya and you're doing all this rebel crap and I'm done." I bit my lip, keeping quiet as he left even though I wanted to say something back but I knew that he needed to cool off. I needed to calm down as well so I stood still as I heard him leave the block with Carl and the prisoners. I sighed gently, my shoulders falling back as I went over to Gen's crib. Thankfully, she was asleep so I placed a kiss on my finger tips and laid it on her head. "Mommy'll be back soon precious okay? I love you."

xxxxx

Sitting in the back of the car with Glenn and Maggie at front was slightly awkward as you could see the romantic tension between them. I ignored their whispers as we drove to the store we were going to raid for formula and other things we could find useful such as toys, food and medication. I watched the world go by in the window, treasuring how quiet it was even for a little while. We pulled up outside a store as Maggie play punched Glenn in the shoulder. I rolled my eyes at them as we stepped outside and scouted out the area. There didn't seem to be any walkers around so we decided to head inside. "Go on big boy, open the door for us ladies." Maggie teased as she held the flashlight in her hands. "Why do I always have to go first?" He whined in response, using his axe as a leaning post. "Prove yourself to your woman boy." I stated, trying to puff out my chest and sound manly but that just resulted in the couple laughing. I sniggered too and relaxed, allowing Glenn to break the padlock across the door.

Cautiously he pulled one of the doors open as Maggie shone the light and I pointed my gun, just in case. It seemed quiet as we let the dust settle on the ground before heading inside, guns raised and flash lights on. The musty air filled my lungs as I turned my torch to look around. It seemed untouched by walkers, and more curiously scavengers like us. I opened my backpack and threw it on the ground when I got to the kids section of the store. I anything I could find; toys, clothes for both Genevieve and Lil Asskicker and some formula. There actually wasn't a lot of stuff but what I managed to grab I was proud of. It wasn't much but it would do for now until we could do a larger run into a main town for food and ammo. I could hear Glenn and Maggie talking and laughing for across the store as I took my flashlight out of my mouth and threw my bag over my shoulder. I gripped my gun tightly in my hand before walking over to them, putting my hands of Glenn's shoulders. "Find anything?" Glenn nodded as I let go to kneel down with them. "Enough formula to last a while, maybe even enough for when you want to, you know."

"Stop breast feeding? It's not awkward to say you know." I added, making Maggie chuckle from beside him as well as earning a nudge. "Also got some old energy bars, which is useful." I nodded in encouragement as I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. "I'm going to ditch my bag in the car then come help you carry the stuff." Maggie shook her head. "We'll be out in 5, no need to come back." I nodded and strolled outside, quickly checking that there were no walkers around before opening the car door and throwing my backpack inside. I put my gun on the seat and stretched slightly, my muscles enjoying the freedom of fresh air. My eyes caught sight of one of the dresses I grabbed in the store poking out the top of my bag. I smiled, picking it up and rubbing the soft cotton between my fingers.

Even though Daryl and I had fought about me doing this, when he saw what I had managed to get he'd be happy. All I could think about was how adorable Gen was going to look when I got back until a hand covered my mouth. My first instinct was that it was Glenn fooling around but as the other arm wrapped around my middle I looked down to not see an arm at all, but a plastic contraption covering most of the forearm.

"Well hello there sweetheart." A voice whispered in my ear. My eyes widened at the voice, the southern drawl familiar to me. I didn't kick as he dragged me back and that gave me the opportunity to look up. His harsh face was looking behind him until we reached another car where he handed me over to another man, allowing me space to scream. His hand covered my mouth again quickly, his arm which I could know see was a make shift bayonet dug slightly into my abdomen. "Shush now girly otherwise you'll leaving here a walker." The two men quickly swapped hands as Merle fucking Dixon walked back to our car as Glenn and Maggie exited to store. I struggled slightly against the man holding me, pulling at his hand over my mouth as Merle spoke to the others. I managed to stomp on the guy's foot, achieving my release so I could run to Glenn and Maggie.

"Get in the car chinaman, we're going for a drive or your little woman here's gonna have a pretty hole in her head." I reached down for my gun, but found myself empty. My eyes widened, my gun was in the car. "Fuck." I hissed before continuing my run to them. "Let 'em go Merle!" Merle turned around to look at me, his eyes light almost as if he found this whole thing fun. "Darlin', I didn't say for ya to come over here." I stood firmly as Merle waved his bayonet, which I discovered was to the guy coming at me to grab me again. "I never listen Merle remember?" He chuckled, pushing his gun closer to Maggie's head making her wince and cry out. "It's okay Mags." I stated for her, my eyes never leaving Merle. "What do you want?" He smiled menacingly. "We're gonna go on a nice little trip, now, since ya refused to ride with them, you can ride with us." He cocked the gun he held and placed his bayonet across Maggie's neck.

"Let her go! She didn't anything!" I yelled which almost made him howl in laughter. "Get in the car sugar tits before your little friend here," he shook Maggie causing her to squirm. "Takes home a nice injury." I gulped before taking the few steps to the car to get into the backseat. "Nuh huh, just because I like ya, you can take the front whilst me and Maggie here get to know each other in the back." I glanced at Glenn in the driver's seat, who motioned for me to run but I shook my head. My whole body was shaking as I walked around to the passenger's side of the car and sat down next to Glenn. "Face front you two." Merle ordered as he sat down behind me, but opening the door next to him, pushing my backpack on the ground. "Yer gonna love my town. Everyone will be dyin' to see ya."


End file.
